Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Caydus
Summary: When people thought of the name Bellatrix Lestrange they thought pureblood, elitist, murderer, torturer, Azkaban, evil. This may be true, it may not, but one thing is certain: Hermione Granger is about to find out that not everything is as it appears to be. Everything she knows, or everything she thinks she knows about a certain dark witch is about to change. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all. So this is the second piece of fanfiction I have written. For any of those that have read my previous story, then welcome to this one. To anyone new, hello. The first few chapters of this story were written months ago and I plan on uploading one chapter every Saturday. I really enjoy this pairing so that I would try my hand at it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I thank you in advance for taking the time to read it. It is a little on the short side for me, but the chapters will get longer. Please review if you can, because I would love to know how it is being received. Any mistakes are my own, because I do not have a beta. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

When people thought of the name Bellatrix Lestrange they thought pureblood, elitist, murderer, torturer, Azkaban, evil. Arrested shortly after the end of the First Wizarding War, she spent had spent the last 14 years of her life as a lifelong inmate of Azkaban. She had been imprisoned for the torture and incapacitation of two Aurors. Not to mention the use of an Unforgivable Curse, which in itself warranted life imprisonment. People didn't bother to wonder why she did what she did, they all believed her to be deranged, psychotic, or any number of other terms used to describe a psychopath. The belief of nearly everyone was that her pureblood fanatics and blind devotion to her precious Dark Lord meant she was inherently evil, incapable of any change, in short pure evil. All believed this, except two.

Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, the two younger sisters of Azkaban inmate 93, knew the real Bellatrix Lestrange, the person behind the supposed madness and evil. To know the real Bellatrix Lestrange you have to look beyond what is presented. As people say 'looks can be deceiving'.

The upbringing of the Black sisters was cruel and abusive. Cygnus Black spent the entirety of his daughters' lives resenting them for not being sons. The Black name would die with him and his failure to produce a male heir. AS the oldest Black, Bellatrix felt the full weight of upholding the Black name. When she was still at school, her father arranged for her to be married to the oldest son of the Lestrange family. She felt nothing for Rodolphus, yet agreed to marry him in the hope that her sisters would be spared from an arranged marriage. As soon as Bellatrix finished her schooling, the engagement between her and Rodolphus was announced.

A lavish engagement party was thrown with all the pureblood elite in attendance, congratulation the 'happy' couple. Bellatrix played her part well, remaining polite and dignified throughout the whole sorry affair. It was as she glanced around the room thinking cynical thoughts about everyone in attendance that she noticed that her beloved husband to be was noticeably absent. She began looking in some of the rooms, livid at him not keeping up this charade. If she had to play along to everyone then so did he. She heard voices coming from the drawing room, not bothering to knock she walked in.

Rodolphus was talking animatedly with the only of the Malfoys, Lucas or Lucius, something stupid like that. What caught Bellatrix's attention more was the curious tattoo both were displaying on their left forearm. Malfoy just sneered at Bellatrix, but Rodolphus instead welcomed her in, explaining all about some man who wanted to purge the world of all muggles and Mudbloods. She listened attentively, like the good pureblood Black she was. She found herself drawn into this world of the Dark Arts. She was introduced to this man, Lord Voldemort, and found him to be charismatic and passionate, talking about not wanting to live in secret anymore, to be powerful. Bellatrix was inspired.

For years she had lived under her father's thumb being beaten and abused for being a girl. Now was her chance to step out from under her Father's control, to make a name for herself. This Lord Voldemort saw into her soul, saw the darkness within, her heart's desires and offered to grant them all.

Bellatrix thrived in her new role. Lord Voldemort saw her potential and began to train her himself. He made her feel special, gave her power, nurtured her thirst to lose control and give into the darkness. She quickly rose through the ranks, eclipsing even Rodolphus and Malfoy, until she became Voldemort's right hand, his second in command. She answered to no man, except her Lord.

The death and destruction she left in her wake didn't matter to her. Her loyalty to him garnered rewards. When she became the right-hand to the Dark Lord, he disposed of her father, her tormentor. He even gave her the honour of using the tools she had learnt from him to pay her father back in kind. Narcissa had been married off to Malfoy, he had sneered at Bellatrix throughout his entire wedding, making lewd comments about what he was going to do to her little sister. Due to her newfound position as the Dark Lord's best lieutenant, Bellatrix was able to protect Narcissa from Lucius' cruel beatings.

Everything she had done had been to protect her sisters. Even Andromeda, who had been rejected by her father when she wanted to marry that Mudblood, Bellatrix had helped her escape their father and continued to protect her right up until his last pitiful breath. She yearned to reunite with her younger sister, but knew doing so would threaten her new position and thus the trust the Dark Lord had shown in her.

In the beginning Bellatrix found herself sobbing at some of the crimes she had committed, but she found that opening herself up to the darkness chased away those feelings of remorse and guilt. Over and over she told herself that she was doing this all for her sisters, someone had to protect them, as the oldest it was her responsibility.

Deep down she knew things would never last.

One evening, whilst playing with her new nephew, Narcissa came in white as a sheet, saying the words Bellatrix had hoped against hope would never be uttered.

"The Dark Lord had fallen. He is dead."

The fear for her family that had been absent for so long came back full force. Desperation took hold, the madness quickly followed.

Bellatrix spent the next several days in emotional turmoil. One side of her, the corrupted, darkened side, yearned to have her Lord back, to deal out pain and suffering to have him return. The other side, the side of love and nurture that had long lain dormant, fought for Bellatrix to move on and forget, to come up with some excuse for her actions and to live free. She could give Lucius, Rodolphus and a handful of others in exchange for her freedom. Narcissa would be free to live with her son, away from Lucius' abuse. She would be free from her own loveless marriage. The latter side won out.

That is until she returned to Lestrange Manor. She came upon Rodolphus, his crazed brother Rabastan and the weedy Barty Crouch Jnr., torturing two Aurors, who she recognised but could not name. She gathered from the shouting and screaming the idiots thought this couple knew where the Dark Lord was, as if he was still alive somehow. The fools had pushed them too far though. They never were any good at administering the Cruciatus Curse, they lacked the control. They hadn't been trained by the Dark Lord like she had.

She was about to leave them to it, gather her things and run to Narcissa, when the sounds of wizards apparating into the room distracted her. They were surrounded. Before she could even react Bellatrix was taken out by a stunner to the chest. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Rodolphus falling heavily to the ground. With a final smirk, she succumbed to the fog of unconsciousness.

When she next woke up she was in a holding cell deep within the Ministry. With a rush all the events came rushing back. All thoughts of freedom had vanished. There was no hope for her now Rodolphus had taken that from her, just like everything else.

The trial was brief it turned out that the two Aurors, who were now spending the rest of their days in St. Mungo's, were popular members of the Wizarding Community. There was outrage everywhere towards those responsible for this horrific act.

Bellatrix never once pleaded her innocence. For one, it was beneath a Black to plead or beg. Secondly, she felt that she deserved what she got. Ever since the Dark Lord had fallen the remorse and guilt she had ignored for years came back in a flood. She deserved whatever Azkaban threw at her. As it turned out the court gave her what she wanted: life imprisonment in that wretched prison. She showed no emotion as the sentence was handed down. She played her part well, until the end, arrogantly proclaiming that the Dark Lord would return. As she was led away by the Dementors she caught a glimpse of Narcissa in the crowd. Unshed tears could be seen glistening in her eyes. That day Narcissa adopted her façade, never showing any cracks, just an ice-cold exterior, void of emotion. She had lost everything.

Fourteen long years had passed. Bellatrix had felt her sanity slip away bit by bit, but most of her thoughts and memories were not happy ones. She still retained some of her sanity, refusing to give in to the Dementors. She was a Black and Blacks never surrendered. She had spent fourteen years on that god forsaken island, in the middle of the North Sea, not once screaming out like all the others, those weak, pathetic individuals. She had given most of her life to that dark Lord, all to protect her family, not for any other reason. Where was he now? With shame burning in her she realised it had all been for nothing.

A loud crack of lightening and an explosion broke her from her musings about the past. She raised her arms, shielding her face as rock and rubble flew at her. She felt a strong gust of wind, not the lick of breeze she had become accustomed to. Lowering her arms and opening her eyes she saw part of the prison had literally been blown open. Dementors could be seen swirling through the darkness and the torrential rain, yet they made no move towards her. She shakily stood up and gingerly walked forwards. She could hear voices crying out around her and recognised faces of Death Eaters she had served with.

Her Lord had come.

For the first time in over a decade Bellatrix laughed. Revenge, she thought, is a dish best served cold and it's time for mine.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to upload two chapters this weekend, because I think this adds a bit more than the Prologue, which was just background information. It's a lot longer, as I promised. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to the amazing amount of favourites and follows so far and also to the PMs I received. I wasn't sure how it was going down, but those reassured me that this story isn't completely horrific! Thank you to the two reviews so far for this, it always motivates me. Please review if you can, just so I know what you guys think. I love it every time my phone buzzes with a notification of a follow, favourite or review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always all mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione Granger was in shock. The whole of Wizarding Britain was. **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN** was splashed across the front page of the daily Prophet. Pictures of the escapees accompanied the article. One face in particular had captured Hermione's attention. Bellatrix Lestrange was staring arrogantly back at her. Hermione could tell that she had once been a woman of great beauty, but years surviving in Azkaban had robbed her of most of her allure.

Hermione was startled from her thoughts about the Dark Witch when Harry and Ron threw themselves into the seats next to and across from her. Ron eagerly reached for the nearest plate, loaded his own and began shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. Ron's eating habits always disgusted Hermione, so she instead turned to Harry.

"What do you make of this?" she asked, handing over the paper.

Harry's face clouded over. "Explains why Voldemort was so happy last night. His most loyal Death Eaters have been returned to him."

Ron was completely oblivious to his two friends' conversation, too busy filling his bottomless stomach. Hermione glanced around the hall, everywhere she looked people were showing their neighbours the paper and discussing the breakout animatedly.

As her eyes roamed the rest of the Gryffindor table she saw Neville playing absent-mindedly with the food on his plate. He was pale. Clearly the news about his parents' torturers escaping had shaken him badly.

For the next few days the only conversations were about the escaped Death Eaters and wild theories about how they escaped. Harry was enraged when Fudge blamed it all on Sirius, but that did nothing to stop people from questioning their government's theory. More and more people were beginning to look at Harry in a different light, no longer regarding him with hatred or fear.

Hermione however was focused on other things. Ever since the news had broken out she struggled to sleep at night. Dreams about a certain Dark witch kept interrupting her slumber. She couldn't stop these dreams from punctuating her sleep. Most nights she would just see Bellatrix Lestrange looking out of the window at the moon, or sat reading a book in a vast library.

When the exams started to appear on the horizon, Hermione had to resort to drinking sleeping potions in an effort to get some much needed sleep.

The exams were well under way. Some students had to be provided with Calming Draughts due to the level of nerves amongst the fifth years. Poor Hannah Abbot in her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam somehow in a panic managed to conjure a flock of flamingos. The exam was halted whilst all the birds were rounded up.

Hermione was faring far better than Harry and Ron expected. Usually around exam season it was wisest to leave well alone where she was concerned. However, this year things seemed to be different. She still snapped occasionally, but she appeared to be less volatile. She hadn't admitted to either boy about the Sleeping Potion she now took nightly in order to curb her dreams. Why she had had these particular dreams was still a mystery to the brunette. She made a mental note to research it thoroughly once her exams were over. In a moment of extreme exhaustion, when the dreams started, she actually contemplated going to Professor Trelawney to try and figure out if they meant something. Realising this thought did really make her seem mad Hermione quickly discounted it.

The fifth-years had reached their last exam, History of Magic, everyone's least favourite subject. Hermione just wanted the exam out of the way. A bad feeling had been creeping up on her, making her feel uneasy. It wasn't the exams, that much she knew, it was something else, something outside the sanctuary of the Hogwarts' walls. Hagrid's words from earlier in the year kept coming back to her:

"There's a storm coming."

She couldn't help but think he was right.

The History of Magic exam seemed to drag, even for Hermione. Suddenly she heard someone scream. Recognising it was Harry she turned and with horror saw him falling to the floor. He was escorted out by Professor Tofty, but he didn't come back. Hermione wanted the exam to be over to see what had caused such a reaction from her friend. As soon as they were dismissed she sprinted out the hall quickly followed by Ron.

They found Harry and he hurriedly tried to explain what had happened. He was speaking so fast Hermione couldn't understand him. She heard the words 'Ministry', 'Voldemort' and 'Sirius'.

"Harry you need to slow down. Breathe. We cannot understand a word you're saying." She gripped him by the shoulders, looking at him intently.

Harry took a deep breath before trying again.

"It's Sirius he's in the Ministry. Voldemort has him in the place I've been dreaming about, the Department of Mysteries. He's torturing Sirius. We have to go now."

Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious Harry." Ron said shakily. "There are still people working, someone would have noticed if Voldemort had wandered into the building."

They argued back and forth for quite some time, until Harry really lost it. Knowing this was a discussion they were going to lose, Hermione and Ron gave in and compromised with Harry. They agreed to help Harry infiltrate Umbridge's office to contact Grimmauld Place.

Needless to say this plan didn't work and Umbridge caught them. Just when Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse Malfoy and the rest of his cronies came in with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron. She was being held firmly by Millicent Bullstrode watching Umbridge pacing back and forth muttering to herself. The door opened and Snape came in halting Umbridge from wearing a hole into the carpet.

"Ah Snape yes, good. I require Veritaserum to question Mr Potter here."

Snape raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, but regained his composure quickly.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, but you took the last phial of Veritaserum to interrogate Potter last time. It would take at least a month for me to brew some more." He bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"A month. A month. I need some now Snape. I have important Ministry business to attend to here."

"Well unless you would like to poison Mr Potter, and I would have the greatest sympathy with you, then I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Consider yourself on probation Snape, you are being deliberately unhelpful," spat Umbridge, clearly displeased with Snape's lack of obedience and efficiency.

Snape turned to leave when Harry blurted out, "He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot in the place that it's hidden."

"What's he talking about Snape? What's Padfoot? What's the place he's talking about?" Umbridge clearly didn't like not being in the know.

"I have no idea. May I suggest a Babbling Draught."

With that Snape turned and left, closing the door behind him. Umbridge began to pace back and forth again. She seemed to be considering using an Unforgivable Curse on Harry to find out who he had been talking to. Hermione felt panic creeping up in her chest. She needed to do something and quickly. As Umbridge seemed to decide to go through with her course of action, Hermione came up with a plan.

"Stop, stop. I'll tell you just please don't hurt Harry." She began to pretend to cry knowing she needed to make her performance believable. "We were trying to contact Dumbledore. We've tried everywhere. We needed to tell him we've finished what he asked us to do."

The room was hanging onto her every word. Harry was staring at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you talking about? What have you finished?" A vein was beginning to pop in her forehead and a look of fear was in her eyes. She sensed a threat to her precious regime.

"It's a weapon." Hermione stuttered out. "We needed to tell Dumbledore we had finished it and it was ready to use against you at that pathetic excuse you call a Minister. I'll take you to it. Me and Harry just please don't hurt him."

Umbridge gripped her wand more tightly, clearly debating with herself what she was going to do. Seeming to have decided she straightened up a little.

"Yes, yes you and Mr Potter will lead me to this weapon of Dumbledore's. Come on quickly lead the way." She pointed her wand at Hermione and gestured for her to lead on.

Hermione gave one panicked look at the others before heading down the stairs and out the castle. She honestly had a brief idea where to go and went with it. She reached the edge of the forest and hesitating slightly she strode in confidently. All the way through she could hear Umbridge letting out frightened yelps and whimpers.

Hermione was peering through the gloom when she suddenly saw an arrow hurtling towards her head. Ducking quickly she looked up and saw a herd of centaurs gathered on the ridge. Umbridge strode forward brandishing her wand, attempting to gain some authority to the situation. Calling them 'half-breeds' wasn't the best idea and attacking them was an even worse one. The enraged centaurs charged towards Umbridge and carried her off further into the depths of the Forest.

They turned to leave their Headmistress to her fate to find more centaurs stood discussing what to do with Harry and Hermione. One was campaigning for Harry and Hermione to be taken to wherever Umbridge was now heading and the other centaur was saying to leave them be. The centaurs were disrupted from their discussion by crashing sounds. Grawp suddenly burst into the clearing. The centaurs roared and went to attack Grawp, firing arrows. Hermione was screaming at them to leave him alone, but they were too worked up to leave. Harry took the initiative and dragged Hermione from the clearing and back towards the edge of the Forest.

They were greeted at the edge by Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Harry was still adamant he wanted to go to the Ministry. Seeing Harry in such a state, Hermione reluctantly agreed to go with him. She couldn't describe it, but it was as if something was pulling her to the Ministry.

The rest of the group agreed to follow Harry, although he was clearly not thrilled that he had Neville and Luna of all people to help him. Thestrals soon appeared owing to the amount of blood that Harry and Hermione were covered in. Uneasily clambering onto the Thestral nearest her, Hermione felt that feeling of nerves and anticipation build.

The flight to the Ministry had to be one of the most terrifying, surreal experiences Hermione had ever had. When they finally arrived in London everything was still and silent. They all crammed into the telephone box. They slowly descended into the Ministry, not sure what they expected to find.

Once they were out the phone box Hermione was struck by how eerie it felt. They approached the fountain in the middle of the hall. Off to the side Hermione spotted a security desk, which was worryingly vacant.

"Something's not right. Where's the security wizard?" she whispered, yet her words echoed across the tiles.

Nobody bothered responding. They hurriedly made their way across the Atrium towards the lifts. They bundled into one and someone pressed the button to the Department of Mysteries, even the name sounded ominous. A chill crept over them all as they entered through the door, making them shiver.

Harry had a determined look on his face, he strode confidently forward and opened a door. They were in a room with what seemed to be planets or orbs floating in the room.

"This isn't the right room." Harry said aloud, backing out of the room.

As soon as he shut the door the room started spinning. Hermione felt sick so shut her eyes. When she opened them again the spinning had stopped, but they had no clue which door they had entered through. Harry tried another door, but it was locked. Alohomora didn't work, neither did the penknife Harry had got from Sirius one Christmas. He gave up and tried another one. They stepped through and Hermione felt her jaw drop.

They were standing in a vast room. They couldn't see the back of it nor the ceiling. The room was filled with shelf upon shelf, stretching as far as the eye could see. Small, white orbs were sitting on the shelves, glistening in the darkness. Hermione realised with shock were they were.

"This is the Hall of Prophecy," she gasped. "I thought it was just a myth."

Harry rushed down an aisle, the rest of the group following at a slower pace. They were all staring around, open-mouthed at what they were seeing. They noticed that Harry had stopped at the end of an aisle, frantically peering around.

"He should be here. Sirius should be here."

"Harry there isn't anyone here. Please let's go, something doesn't feel right." Hermione pleaded.

She turned around to get the support of the rest of the group when she noticed Neville staring at something.

"Neville?" she whispered.

"It's got Harry's name on it," he replied, pointing at one of the orbs on the shelf next to him.

Harry stepped forward to see what Neville was talking about. He read the label just below the orb, pondered it for a second and then reached out to take it.

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. "Harry don't."

"It's got my name on it why shouldn't I?"

He took it off the shelf. The orb glowed brightly for a moment and then dimmed. A voice sounded from the shadows, making them all jump.

"That's right Potter, now turn and give it to me."

The sneering voice of Lucius Malfoy made them all turn sharply. He stepped towards them, wearing his full Death Eater robes. He drew his wand and with a lazy wave the silver mask hiding his face drifted away like smoke.

"If you come any closer I'll smash it." Harry tried to sound confident, but there was a slight quiver to his voice.

Cackling sounded out, echoing across the chamber. A figure stepped out of the gloom. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He knows how to play." She cackled again.

Her gaze fell upon Hermione, who was standing next to Harry. As their eyes met Hermione felt a powerful current wash over her, a pleasant tingle ran through her body. Bellatrix felt it too. Her mind went blank, all she could think about was how beautiful the girl standing before her was. Her brunette hair that Bellatrix just wanted to run her hands through. An exquisite body Bellatrix wanted to worship and those plush lips she felt the urge to kiss all day long.

She was so focused on this beauty she wasn't listening to a word Malfoy was saying. She guessed the girl must be having similar thoughts because she was staring intently at Bellatrix, but not with the usual hatred the dark witch was accustomed to, rather curiosity.

All of a sudden Stunning Spells were flying everywhere. Bellatrix ducked and when she looked back up again she saw the girl being dragged along by the Potter boy towards the exit. She felt a strong urge to protect the girl so took after them, dodging all the spells that came her way. She realised the group had split up but stayed following the girl, the other fools could round up the extras. She knew their objective was to get the prophecy at all costs, but that had now gone out the window. Her priority had drastically changed, damn the consequences.

She saw the group meet up again and another spell shot by the red-headed girl flew past Bellatrix narrowly missing the dark witch's head. She heard the spell make impact, but didn't turn to see what it had hit. She suddenly became aware of the horror struck faces on the group of teenagers. Turning she saw why. The girl must have used a Reducto because all the shelves were collapsing, falling into one another like dominoes. The prophecies were falling off the shelves creating a tidal wave of a blue-white substance that was crashing towards them all, Bellatrix included.

Bellatrix ran, screaming at the group to run. She didn't know what would happen if the wave of prophecies caught up with them and frankly she didn't want to find out. She saw the group in front literally fall through a door. Not slowing her pace, she followed, willing her legs to move faster. She could feel the prophecies licking at her ankles. Bellatrix reached the door and not even considering her colleagues she dived straight through, hearing the door shut behind her and the prophecies thundering against it.

She felt herself hurtling through nothing and saw a rocky floor coming closer and closer. She brandished her wand and came to a stop. She stood gracefully, peering around the dimly lit room. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she realised what room she was standing in.

"The Death Chamber," she whispered.

She was standing at the bottom of the room. Around the outside going upwards on a slant were seats cut out of the rock. In the middle of the room on a raised platform, also made out of rock, stood an archway holding a thin veil flapping in a non-existent breeze.

As her gaze moved over the platform she saw the group of teenagers huddled together in a group, all their wands pointing at her. With a smirk she noticed Potter standing at the front, clumsily trying to shield some of the others, whilst clutching the prophecy securely to his chest. Her eyes caught the brunette's again and she felt that electricity flowing between them.

Before any of them could utter a hex or curse against her they were engulfed by black smoke. Bellatrix, seeing her cue, transformed into the same black smoke. The only thought in her head was get to the girl, get to the girl. Moving swiftly she headed straight into the darkness swirling around the group, aiming for the last place she had seen the girl standing.

With a feeling of success she grabbed hold of the denim jacket she knew the girl was wearing and, holding her safely, she flew away from the darkness to the edge of the rocky platform. She knew there was no chance of escape yet, she had to play her part well or else be seen as a traitor.

Potter had been left on his own in the middle near the archway. Surrounding him were Death Eaters, each with their own captive. Bellatrix had a hold of her prize. She couldn't describe the feeling within her, but she knew it was the most contented she had ever been. Despite this she felt a great fear, a fear that the beauty she now held in her arms would be hurt. She frantically assessed the situation, looking for any possible way out. Noticing that the girl was trembling she lowered her head to the girl's ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone harm you. Stay close to me and I will get you out of here." She whispered, so only the girl could hear her.

Hermione didn't have a clue what had happened to her. The past few minutes had rushed by her in a blur. She had never felt so scared before and yet hearing those words coming from the dark witch she suddenly felt safer, which was confusing considering the situation she was now in. Hermione was well aware how crazy she sounded, but she couldn't help but trust this witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared witch of the modern age. Knowing there was no way out of the situation, Hermione decided to out her faith in the witch holding her.

Bellatrix felt the girl give a slight nod of the head to acknowledge what had been said. She seemed relaxed, wrapped in Bellatrix's arms and the older witch had to stop herself from nuzzling the brunette.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, Bellatrix watched Lucius strut arrogantly up to Harry. He made her skin crawl.

"Give me the prophecy Potter or watch your friends die." He spoke clearly so everyone could hear, stretching out his hand towards Harry.

"Don't give it to him Harry" Neville shouted. Rodolphus, who was holding him, gave Neville a sharp punch in his side, leaving the boy gasping for air.

Bellatrix and Hermione watched as Harry reached out to hand over the prophecy. Bellatrix was holding her breath. If Malfoy got hold of it, the one thing the Dark Lord wanted, she didn't know how she was going to get the girl out safely. Where's the bloody Order when you need them, she thought.

Right on cue the Order came flying in, literally. White smoke was flying all over the room, Order members appearing from everywhere. Bellatrix saw Malfoy get taken down by her cousin. Using the opportunity she jumped off the platform, taking Hermione with her. Ducking to avoid the spells she forced the girl behind a rock, feeling the need all the more to protect her.

"Stay here, out of the way. Whatever you do don't get involved. The first chance you get run. Run back to the lifts and get out of here. I will try my hardest to hold them off and distract them. Stay safe little lion" Bellatrix said all this very fast, raising her voice to be heard over the din.

She hugged Hermione quickly and then jumped out to join in the fight, casting one more look back, praying it wasn't the last time she would see those eyes.

Hermione watched Bellatrix fly off. She was in shock from being hugged by the dark witch, yet couldn't mistake the feeling of loss now that Bellatrix had rejoined the fight. She felt fear and worry creep up in her chest that had nothing to do with the danger she, or the rest were in, but instead fear about Bellatrix staying safe. Hermione pondered this turn of events and wondered why she felt this way towards someone she should loathe and hate, especially after everything she had done to Neville's parents.

Before she could continue with this train of thought, Hermione was startled out of her musings by a wayward spell narrowly missing her and cracking against the rock just above her head. Whether it was from a friend or foe she didn't wait to find out. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage she jumped out from behind her hiding place and joined in the battle with gusto. She immediately saw an unmasked Death Eater and easily subdued him with a well-placed Stupify.

Hearing a yell, she turned and saw Luna trying desperately to hold off an advancing Death Eater, whilst at the same time trying to treat an unconscious Ginny. Without pausing to assess the situation, Hermione charged at the man. He turned and the two became engaged in a heated battle, giving Luna time to grab a firm hold of Ginny and half-carry, half-drag her away from danger.

Hermione was struggling. She may be considered the brightest witch of her age to many, but this Death Eater had one thing she didn't: experience. He was good, very good and Hermione found herself being pushed further and further back. She felt her back hit the wall and knew she'd had it. The man looked at her with a triumphant sneer, but before he could land the final blow he was hit with a spell and sent flying across the chamber, hitting his head with a loud crack against the rocky wall.

Hermione stared, thunderstruck at the man and then turned to see who had been her saviour. Standing nearer the top of the room was Bellatrix, her wand still aimed at where Hermione's attacker had been. Hermione was in shock at the dark witch saving her and couldn't help, but think "Why?" Her logical mind told her there was more going on than she realised. She reminded herself that now was not the time to ponder that one.

She gave Bellatrix a small smile and a nod of the head to show her thanks. Bellatrix responded with a smile of her own. She really is quite beautiful, Hermione thought and then shook her head in disbelief at the thought of her finding Bellatrix Lestrange, of all people, beautiful.

Hermione saw Bellatrix turn her attention to the platform and followed her gaze. The Death Eaters were nearly all rounded up. Sirius was with Harry on the dais, fighting against a Death Eater. Hermione felt her blood run cold when she saw another Death Eater coming up behind them. He was raising his wand to curse Sirius when Hermione heard a shout. She quickly turned, glancing upwards, to see Bellatrix fire a Stupify at the Death Eater. Hermione watched the spell fly through the air, holding her breath, praying it would hit its mark. She watched as Sirius turned and realised with horror what was going to happen. The Stupify hit Sirius in the back, knocking him off his feet. With a surprised look on his face he fell gracefully through the veil and disappeared from sight.

Hermione was rooted to the spot. She heard Harry give a yell of anguish as he watched his godfather fall through the archway. She hoped desperately that Sirius was okay and would jump out, rejoining the battle as if nothing had happened, but she knew deep down he was gone. Hermione turned to look at Bellatrix, tears in her eyes and was startled to see the dark witch had unshed tears brimming in her own eyes.

Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye and remembered there was still one Death Eater left, one Death Eater who had turned his attention towards Harry. Launching herself towards Harry, Hermione raised her wand ready to hex the man trying to attack her best friend. She couldn't get a shot because Harry was in the way, standing staring expectantly at the veil. Instead Hermione forced her legs to move faster, desperate to get to Harry before the Death Eater could, She saw the words of a curse forming on the Death Eater's lips and dived at Harry, shoving his body out of the way. She didn't have enough momentum. With a strangled cry the curse intended for Harry hit Hermione in the chest. She fell to the floor heavily, a searing pain shooting through her torso. Hermione felt her head go hazy and with a last look she saw Bellatrix's grief-stricken face watching her, before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I just want to say wow and a massive thank you to you all for the amount of support this story has got so far. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and/or reviewed this story. All your comments are amazing so thank you. So back once more for your weekly update. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. It is slightly on the short side, but is setting up ready for the next chapter. Until next week guys** **All mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hogwarts was bathed in moonlight. A castle silhouetted against the night sky. In the trees on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, owls hooted and leaves rustled and stirred in the cool breeze. The sky was beginning to lighten signalling the approach of dawn. A shadow flitted amongst the trees, stealthily creeping along the edge. The cloaked figure paused, gazing up at the castle, thankful that the trees granted at least some protection from watchful eyes.

"Good evening Bellatrix. What brings you here this fine evening? Or should I say morning?"

The hooded intruder spun around, startled by the voice breaking through the quiet.

"Dumbledore! You should know better than to sneak up on me" snapped Bellatrix, clearly suspicious about the lack of a curse being thrown at her.

"You should know better than to think you could sneak onto Hogwarts grounds without me knowing you were here, my dear." Despite the severe tone he spoke with, Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Bellatrix didn't know how exactly to respond to that, so instead settled on giving the old man an arrogant eye roll, suggesting that his comments were beneath her. There was silence for a few moments between the pair.

"You still haven't answered my question Bellatrix, why are you here? It's been 3 days since the Battle at the Ministry and all of a sudden you turn up on my doorstep. I'm assuming Tom doesn't know about your being here? The one place any follower of Voldemort should stay away from."

Bellatrix hissed at the use of the Dark Lord's name, but Dumbledore took no notice. He stared at her intently, expectant, waiting for her to answer. She didn't respond immediately, instead taking a moment to compose her reply, to make sure she had all the thoughts that had been running through her mind since the Ministry in order.

"The girl. Potter's friend" she whispered.

Bellatrix dropped her gaze, instead choosing to examine the forest floor. She was aware that this was a sign of weakness, but she was afraid, afraid to look Dumbledore in the eye and have him know how much the girl had been plaguing her.

"You mean Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned, clearly confused as to why Bellatrix was so concerned with the young witch.

"Miss Granger." Bellatrix whispered, barely loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, as if she was merely pondering the name. "Yes her. I was just wondering if she was okay?"

Dumbledore smiled inwardly to himself, his blue eyes twinkling even more. It hadn't slipped his notice that Bellatrix clearly cared for this girl. Not only had she snuck into Hogwarts' grounds in the early hours of the morning, without Voldemort's knowledge, but she was also fidgeting and fiddling.

"It's nice to see you aren't completely lost to us." When Bellatrix looked confused Dumbledore elaborated. "I mean that it's good that you care, especially considering Miss Granger's blood status. It seems perhaps you aren't as strong in your beliefs as you would have us think."

Bellatrix looked momentarily stunned by her old Headmaster's words. That look was replaced with a half-scowl, half-sneer.

"As if, I just wanted to see what lame curse that wanker Rabastan inflicted upon the muggle-born." She glared, tilting her head up arrogantly in defiance.

"My dear Bellatrix, I notice that you have not referred to Miss Granger at all by the rather rude term usually employed by some purebloods to describe a muggle-born. Absolutely disgusting word and yet your lack of referring to Miss Granger in such a way speaks volumes."

Bellatrix just stared at him, mouth slightly open, clearly at a loss for words.

"Now Bellatrix, we are both intelligent people, so instead of carrying on this charade and insulting my intelligence perhaps we can cut to the chase and you can explain why you really are asking after Miss Granger's welfare?"

For the first time there was an edge to Dumbledore's voice that was not lost on Bellatrix. He was fast losing patience with her and not even Bellatrix Lestrange was stupid enough to take him on when he was in his protective mode.

"I just...I just need to know she's alright. Rabastan was hauled off by the Aurors, so I never got the chance to ask him what he hit her with. Please Dumbledore, please tell me she's not seriously hurt" Bellatrix pleaded.

It was Dumbledore's turn to be stunned. Here was one of the most loyal supporters of Voldemort, member of one of the most fanatical pureblood families, desperately wanting to know about the welfare of a muggle-born. Maybe she isn't a lost cause after all, thought Dumbledore.

"I can see that Miss Granger's unfortunate incident at the Ministry has troubled you greatly." He paused, considering the woman standing in front of him, the pleading, desperate look in her eyes. He sighed, "Miss Granger is recovering in the hospital wing. She was hit with a particularly nasty hex, but luckily your colleague was aiming for Harry and you were all under orders not to be lethal. However, in Madam Pomfrey's words 'There is enough damage to be going on with.' Miss Granger is expected to make a full recovery. She has not yet awoken, but after the trauma at the Ministry perhaps it is best she sleeps a little while longer. I have no doubt her recent stress over exams is a contributing factor to her lack of consciousness."

Bellatrix, who had been tense throughout Dumbledore's explanation, visibly sagged with relief. She closed her eyes and let the relief wash over her. She had been worried about Hermione's fate since she'd had to run from the Ministry. She had been irritable at Malfoy Manor, where the Death Eaters were now based, snapping if someone even looked at her in the wrong way. Narcissa and the others had put it down to her being angry about failing at the Ministry and in a way it was, just not in the way they would expect. She should have protected the girl better, but she hadn't and now Miss Granger lay in a hospital bed. The worry had consumed her for three days and now she could finally relax.

"Can I see her? Please, if only for a moment. I swear I won't do anything, you can even take my wand. Please I need to see her." Bellatrix was begging, something she had sworn a Black should never do, but she found she didn't care.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. You are a known and convicted Death Eater. You can't expect me to let you stroll into the castle, unarmed or not. There are children to consider and I will not risk them. You forget I was at your trial for what you did to the Longbottoms." Dumbledore was once more stern, frowning at Bellatrix.

"I didn't do that. I didn't even know Rodolphus had taken them. I had arrived back home to collect some things and go back to Malfoy Manor. I was leaving him, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange the Death Eater behind. I got home and they were torturing those two Aurors. Before I could get out Aurors arrived and arrested us all, I wasn't even involved."

The silence was deafening. Dumbledore stared open-mouthed in shock at Bellatrix's outburst. After a moment's thought he closed his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"You never said anything at your trial. You just sat there, staring arrogantly around the room, seemingly bored with proceedings. Why should I believe you? Especially after what you said as the Dementors led you out."

"I can prove it" Bellatrix blurted out. "I'll show you my memory of the evening or Veritaserum. I swear I didn't do it. As for the trial, I was young, arrogant, proud to be a Black. Black's don't beg or back down, that's why I acted that way and why I said that. But I'm here now, begging you to let me see the girl, Miss Granger. I'm not perfect I know, but I didn't commit that crime and I don't want to harm her. Think about it, I am well-practiced and accomplished in the Cruciatus Curse. If it really had been me doing it there would be no way those Aurors, the Longbottoms, would be in the state they are in now. That's not to say I'm not guilty of being a Death Eater, I was, but I was imprisoned for a crime I didn't commit, not the ones I actually did."

She was breathing heavily, her admission laced with desperation, desperation for the man standing in front of her to believe what she was telling him.

"You said 'was'" whispered Dumbledore.

"What?" said Bellatrix, clearly confused about what the old man was talking about and annoyed that out of everything she had just said, that was the part he focused on.

"You said 'was' a Death Eater, not 'am'."

Bellatrix was silent. She had. She had referred to herself as a Death Eater in the past tense.

"So what if I did? A lot has changed."

"Even your loyalty to Voldemort?" Again Bellatrix hissed at the use of the name.

"Azkaban...it has a way of making you think about stuff." When Dumbledore just kept on staring at her, she sighed and continued. "I only joined in the first place to protect my sisters. My father was a vile, abusive man. You know the laws as well as I do, my mother could do nothing. A mother would not be supported in a custody battle if the father so desired, even more so in pureblood families. So, I took matters into my own hands. The Dark Lord offered me something no one else could: the ability to protect my sisters. As soon as I joined my father was killed and I was the one granted that honour."

"But why continue after that?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Because of Narcissa. She had been married off to that bastard Lucius Malfoy and he kept beating her. With my place next to the Dark Lord I could stop the beatings, or at least lessen them."

Bellatrix paused, but Dumbledore made no attempt to push her further. It was clear to him that this was a woman who was, in reality, selfless. A woman who had carried around a great weight for some time and needed to get a lot of things off her chest and out in the open. Thankful for the lack of interruption, Bellatrix carried on.

"I learnt to numb myself to everything going on around me, taking part to assert my authority and place in the hierarchy so I could continue to protect my sisters. The longer I could keep my position, the easier it was to keep Andromeda safe, by claiming only I could hurt her and when the time was right. Part of me was proud because I was upholding the family name by continuing to keep the Black name in a position of power, but when I was sent to Azkaban I realised it had all been for nothing. Lucius got away with it all by being a coward and lying about his involvement, leaving him free to keep on abusing Narcissa and Andromeda hates my guts, because of all the things I did. Yes I was ready to give up the Death Eaters before Azkaban, but it was that place that put everything into perspective and made everything I'd done seem pointless."

Bellatrix was breathing heavily again, relief once again washing over her, but now it was because she had finally admitted everything. It was out there, now it was up to Dumbledore to decide what to do with her. Instead of saying anything, Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a glass phial, handing it to Bellatrix.

"That memory. Put it in here. I want to look at it and if it is real, and believe me I will know, then we can have a talk about you visiting Miss Granger and only if she allows it. Until then I will not allow it."

Bellatrix just nodded, taking the phial from Dumbledore. Raising her wand to her temple she withdrew the silvery memory and dropped it into the phial, before handing it back to Dumbledore.

I don't even know her name" said Bellatrix. "I know it's Granger, it's just...I don't understand what's going on."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling again. "You will do Bellatrix, you will do."

She looked confused, but the old man didn't bother elaborating. Instead he changed the topic.

"Meet me here again at midnight tomorrow, or later today, seeing as it is now approaching dawn." Dumbledore pocketed the phial then hesitated before deciding to ask anyway. "Bellatrix, are you serious about not being a Death Eater anymore?"

Bellatrix looked at Dumbledore for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, but I need to protect my sisters."

Dumbledore smiled at her. Despite everything they were always at the forefront of her mind."Don't worry, if you really do want to leave his service, I can protect your sisters."

Bellatrix just nodded, not willing to get her hopes up yet, after all the Dark Lord was a formidable man, but then again, she thought, so was Dumbledore.

The sunlight suddenly twinkled through the trees.

"You should leave now, before anyone sees you." Bellatrix nodded, pulling her hood up. She turned to go when Dumbledore called out. "And Bellatrix don't forget midnight."

She nodded again and turned disappearing further into the trees. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched his former student go and for the first time he felt proud of her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again everyone. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows that the last chapter received. You are all amazing. So here we go again! I won't lie it is a little bit of a slow burn at the start of this story, but I wanted their relationship established before moving onto the drama. Originally this chapter was considerably shorter and stopped on a slight cliff-hanger, but after re-reading it I have added the next chapter onto the end so it's extra long. Otherwise it would be moving along at a ridiculously slow pace! I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

It was with a great amount of anticipation that Bellatrix again snuck out of Malfoy Manor in the dead of night. She wasn't worried if anyone saw her; she would come up with some story about hunting Muggles. Once clear from prying eyes she disapparated, appearing outside the Hogwarts' grounds. She crept through the defences, making a mental note to remind Dumbledore to strengthen them.

She stood waiting in the same spot as earlier, impatiently tapping her foot. Finally she heard the rustle of a cloak gliding over leaves. Withdrawing her wand, just in case, she waited for the figure to show themselves. Dumbledore emerged from behind a tree, holding up his arms innocently.

"You make far too much noise, old man" hissed Bellatrix.

"I thought it best, I could have arrived without your hearing me, but I didn't fancy being greeted by the hex you would have undoubtedly sent my way," chuckled Dumbledore.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, sometimes the man could be too God damn cheerful. She gave him a stern look, as if to say 'Get on with it.' Dumbledore noticed and cleared his throat, adopting a more serious tone.

"I've looked at the memory you gave me. You are indeed telling the truth..."

"Obviously," Bellatrix interrupted, with another eye roll.

"Yes, well...I had to check as I'm sure you understand. I'm not going to pretend I understand why you stayed silent, but I am willing to help you. This will, however, come at a cost."

"Of course it will," growled Bellatrix, through gritted teeth. "Go on then what do you want?"

"Information," said Dumbledore simply. "What can you tell me about Voldemort? I must admit I'd rather not be in the dark where his plans are concerned and you provide the perfect opportunity for me to gain some valuable intelligence."

"I can't tell you much to be honest," replied Bellatrix, deciding it was best not to argue with the man, stubborn, old coot that he was. "He's furious with us for losing the prophecy. Malfoy and the rest that were caught after the failure are to be left in Azkaban to stew for a while as punishment, so you don't have to be concerned about another mass outbreak. At least not right now anyway. I know that the Dark Lord has already used someone on the inside to persuade the Dementors to abandon the prison and join him. I don't think that will be long now. That's all I'm saying for now. I want to know how Hermione is doing. Has she woken up yet?"

Dumbledore didn't seem to be paying attention. He was pondering the information her had just been told, muttering to himself. A look of deep thought etched on his wrinkled face. Bellatrix was about to lose her patience when Dumbledore stopped muttering and looked at her.

"Very well, you have been forthcoming, so I will return it. Miss Granger is doing much better. She has not yet awoken, but Madam Pomfrey thinks it won't be long now."

He paused, staring intently at Bellatrix, almost as if he were assessing her. She could tell he was weighing up whether to say what he was thinking.

"How about we make a deal Bellatrix? You turn spy for me. As Voldemort's second in command you are perfectly placed. You will gather information, anything of importance and bring it to me. I will act on the information you give me, but not to the extent your switching sides will be discovered."

Bellatrix was nodding, taking in what she was being told. "And what do I get in return?"

"I will arrange for protection for both your sisters, in the event of you getting caught, but also for when Voldemort is defeated. If you survive the war that will inevitably come, I will arrange for a full pardon for the Longbottom crime and for the rest of your Death Eater activities to be seen as time served already. Also, if Miss Granger so desires, I will allow you visitation with her, but only if she agrees." He made sure to stress the last point.

"I want it as an Unbreakable Vow. I want you to promise me you won't stab me in the back."

Dumbledore looked at her with a kind smile.

"I will arrange it. The binder of the Vow will have to be someone I trust, who won't let your new cover be blown. As for the pardon, you forget, I am once more the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I will have it in writing, with the condition that you will pass along necessary information. When Voldemort is defeated, it will automatically go through. I will make sure of it."

"You seem pretty confident that the Dark Lord will be defeated," smirked Bellatrix.

"Ah yes, well your Dark Lord is nowhere near as secretive as he thinks he is."

Bellatrix was intrigued, but Dumbledore just shook his head.

"Do we have an agreement then Bellatrix?" He held out his hand for Bellatrix to shake.

She rolled her eyes, but shook his hand anyway.

"Yes we do, as soon as I get that Vow."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You will. You're doing a very brave thing Bellatrix and I have no desire to betray you. In my eyes everyone deserves a second chance."

He gave her another kind smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "I tell you what, as a sign of good faith, and on the condition that you hand over your wand, I will allow you into the Hospital Wing to briefly see Miss Granger."

Bellatrix held her breath, not daring to believe she had just heard Dumbledore say that. When he held out his hand for her wand, she hastily handed it over. She hesitated before relinquishing her hold on it.

"I give you my word Bellatrix; I will give it back to you as soon as we are back here. Once we have taken that Vow I will never ask for it again."

Bellatrix relaxed and let go of her wand. She immediately felt naked without it, but when Dumbledore turned and beckoned for her to follow him; she pushed the thought away and quickly followed.

They crept along the tree-line, up the grassy slope, sticking to the shadows. Using the greenhouses as cover they hurried up the rest of the slope to the oak front doors and slipped through. Dumbledore led her through the passageways and up staircases. He must have been using magic, because they didn't meet anyone, teacher or ghost.

Bellatrix remembered the way, but let Dumbledore lead. He came to a halt outside the doors to the Hospital Wing. He told Bellatrix to hide herself behind a statue, whilst he made sure Pomfrey was not going to walk in at the wrong moment.

After a few short minutes, the door creaked open and Dumbledore poked his head out. He gestured for her to come in, holding the door open for her. It was just like Bellatrix remembered, two rows of beds with crisp, linen sheets. Two large windows at the end of the room showed a clear, dark night and stars twinkling brightly. She noticed straight away that Hermione wasn't the only resident of the Hospital Wing at the moment and she looked at Dumbledore in a panic.

"Relax," he whispered. "I have made sure the rest won't wake up and Madam Pomfrey is otherwise engaged. Some idiot just split Pepper-Up Potion all over her quarters, made a terrible mess." He winked at her and headed for the door.

"Wait you're not staying to supervise me?" whispered Bellatrix.

"You're not planning on harming Miss Granger are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bellatrix shook her head. "Well then."

With that he opened the door and slipped out. Just before closing the door, he glanced back at Bellatrix. The dark witch had pulled up a chair next to Hermione's bed, her hand lying next to Hermione's on the covers.

"I wonder," Dumbledore muttered to himself, closing the door.

Bellatrix just sat next to Hermione, wondering what to do. She looked beautiful as she slept, Bellatrix had to fight the urge not to brush the hair back off her face and touch the soft, silky skin. She knew if her ancestors could see her now they would be rolling in their graves. Her aunt would have blasted her off that bloody tapestry.

The fact that Hermione was muggle-born didn't bother her. Personally she saw pureblood fanatics as idiots. Hell the sacred twenty-eight were all related anyway. Purebloods were dying out, it was a fact. As for the theory that muggle-borns stole magic, well that was ridiculous. Magic was infinite. If purebloods were the only ones that had magic then that goes against that simple fact.

Bellatrix sighed, staring at Hermione, captivated by how stunning she was. This is crazy, she thought, lusting after a girl half my age, not to mention it's unrequited. Or was it? Something in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't; that small glimmer of hope that said that maybe Hermione felt it too. That pull trying to bring them together, making them crave for each other. At least that's how Bellatrix felt about the young witch.

She sighed again. Her gaze fell to the hand lying next to hers on the covers. It was only millimetres away. Summoning up her courage, Bellatrix moved her hand and placed it on Hermione's. She felt surprise at the feeling of warmth at such little contact and the pleasant tingle in her fingers. What surprised her even more was the small voice sounding out in the silence.

"Bellatrix?"

She froze at the sound of her name. She looked up at the beautiful face on the pillows. Hermione was awake, looking right at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix just sat there, staring at Hermione. She didn't know what to say to the young girl and she realised that she was still holding Hermione's hand. She hastily let go, immediately missing the contact. Hermione was still looking at her with a puzzled expression. Bellatrix tried thinking on her feet for a believable explanation, but came up with nothing. Somehow 'I wanted to check you were okay because I have the hots for you' just didn't seem like a good idea.

"I...erm...I...," stammered Bellatrix.

She was saved from her pathetic attempt at explaining herself by Dumbledore, who chose that moment to enter the Hospital Wing. He was followed through the door by the last man Bellatrix wanted to see, Severus Snape. The greasy-haired Potions Master took in the scene before him with a blank look.

"Ah Miss Granger you're awake. I apologise for the late hour of our visit. Bellatrix is here by my invitation, but now we have other business to attend to." He smiled warmly at the young Gryffindor, before turning to address Bellatrix. "If you will give me a moment to just inform Madam Pomfrey that her patient is awake and then we can sort out this Unbreakable Vow."

With that he turned and walked to the other end of the room, Snape following along behind, leaving just Bellatrix and a still confused Hermione. The young brunette was staring at Bellatrix curiously.

"What's he talking about? Why are you taking an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Hermione.

Bellatrix was stunned. Hermione had completely ignored the fact that a known Death Eater was standing in front of her, in the middle of Hogwarts. In the Ministry, in the heat of battle there had been too much going on for Hermione to focus on being helped by a Death Eater, but now. Bellatrix blinked rapidly, then realised Hermione was expecting an answer.

"I...erm...I've made a deal with Dumbledore. The Unbreakable Vow is just to cement the deal, make sure neither of us can stab the other in the back."

Hermione nodded, clearly accepting the explanation. "Are you leaving Voldemort, joining our side?"

"Err...yes I guess I am." Bellatrix was shocked at her casual Hermione was being.

The young brunette nodded again and seemed to be lost in thought. There was silence between them now, punctuated by snores from Ron every now and then.

"How...err...how are you doing, after everything that happened at the Ministry?" asked Bellatrix.

"Not too bad. I'm on about seven potions a day, but apart from that I'm not too badly hurt. It's all still a bit of a shock to be honest. I woke up a couple of days ago and it all came flooding back: the prophecy, the Death Eaters, Sirius dying, getting hit by that spell and you. You protected me. Without you I wouldn't be here, I don't think many of us would be." She smiled at Bellatrix.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got out okay, especially after I saw that spell hit you and...wait, what? You woke up a couple of days ago?" asked Bellatrix.

"Err...yes I did. Why does that surprise you?" Hermione was clearly confused again.

"Dumbledore that tricky old man. He told me you hadn't woken up yet. He knew, he knew. He knew I would sit here and you would wake up and see me."

Bellatrix was interrupted in her angry rant by Dumbledore once more entering the room. He had a playful twinkle in his eye. Bellatrix shot him an angry glare.

"Now Miss Granger, if you will excuse us we will leave you to your much needed rest. Although I must say you look much better than when you woke up two days ago. Clearly Madam Pomfrey's potions are working. Come now Bellatrix, my office will be a lot more accommodating for us."

Bellatrix rose from her chair by Hermione's bed. She didn't know why, but she grabbed Hermione's hand one more time and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione smiled at the dark witch and squeezed back. Bellatrix then turned and giving Dumbledore one more angry glare, she followed him out of the Hospital Wing.

It was still late evening, so the castle was silent. Bellatrix followed Dumbledore along the moonlit corridors towards his office. Snape was striding along next to her, staring impassively ahead. He was determinedly avoiding looking at Bellatrix. She smirked at his behaviour. Clearly he was unsettled with her being here and she wondered how much he knew.

They finally made it to Dumbledore's office and silently climbed the staircase hidden behind the Griffin. Once inside Bellatrix gazed around the room. A large desk was the focal point of the room, upon which rested various pieces of parchment, quills and silver instruments. Along the walls were shelves holding books and artefacts. Next to the desk was a bird perch where a phoenix sat proudly, its golden plumage causing a warm glow. Dumbledore stood in the centre of the room and gestured for Bellatrix to stand in front of him. He held out his hand for Bellatrix to grasp and nodded to Snape. The Potions Master drew out his wand and pointed it at their joined hands.

"Shall we begin Bellatrix?" asked Dumbledore. She just nodded her head in response.

"Will you, Bellatrix, promise to pass along any and all necessary information pertaining to Voldemort and his plans?"

"I will," Bellatrix responded, feeling the power surge as a golden thread shot out of Snape's wand. It wrapped itself around their joined hands.

"Do you promise not to harm the innocent, unless it is absolutely a last resort and only in the event of there being no possible alternative?"

"I do promise."

Another golden strand threaded itself around their clasped hands. Dumbledore nodded at Bellatrix for her to complete her side of the Vow.

"Albus Dumbledore, do you promise to protect both my sisters from anything or anyone that may harm them?"

"I do promise." Another golden strand.

"Will you grant me a pardon in the event of Voldemort's downfall and not let me be handed back to the Dementors or incarcerated in Azkaban."

"I will," A final golden thread shot out of Snape's wand, joining the previous three. They stayed there, glowing for a moment and then disappeared.

Magic hung thick in the air and there was silence between the three. Bellatrix was surprised, she had expected Snape to speak long before now.

"It is done then. I trust you now have complete faith in our arrangement? I see Miss Granger is comfortable seeing you. I will double-check of course, but I see no reason why the two of you should not meet up, if you so wish." Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk.

At his words Snape gave a half-snort. This time Bellatrix's angry glare was aimed at him. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore, seating herself in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

"You knew she had woken up, so why did you lie to me and pretend she hadn't? Or was that your plan all along, to have me sit there knowing she would wake." She was angry and wanted Dumbledore to know. She didn't like being lied to.

"My apologies Bellatrix, forgive an old man his curiosity. I merely wanted to gauge Miss Granger's reaction to you. What else could say whether she would want to see you than her reaction?"

Bellatrix wasn't sure if she believed him, there was still that playful twinkle in his eye that said he was up to something. Bellatrix relied on her instincts all the time, and this time her gut was saying there was nothing untoward going on, so she decided to let things lie. She nodded and turned rather pointedly to look at Snape.

"So you're not nearly as loyal to the Dark Lord as you make out. There is no way you are betraying Dumbledore. I'm not a fool, he wouldn't trust you unless he was absolutely sure he could, not with your track record. It looks like there are two spies."

Snape didn't confirm her statement straightaway, he just stared at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. After a moment he nodded and sat down in the vacant chair next to her.

"It seems neither one of us is particularly loyal to him. I must confess, I am curious as to why you have shown such an interest in the Granger girl. Considering your family's leanings it is out of character." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Bellatrix smirked at him again. "Ah Snape, we both betray the Dark Lord for the same reason: Love. DO you think I hadn't noticed the way you looked at that Lily Evans? The Dark Lord threatening to kill her and the following through must have swayed you. If I remember correctly you even begged him to spare her, yet afterwards you had a sudden change of heart. If you loved her as much as I think you did, you would never have given up your love as easy as that. As for me I want nothing more than to protect my sisters. The Dark Lord used to be the one that granted me that, now I've realised he no longer does. Also I doubt very much that he would welcome Hermione with open arms. I'm therefore left with one option: side with you lot."

She leant back in her chair, folding her arms and watched Snape for any reaction. He merely nodded.

"I don't know why, and it's against my better judgement, but I believe you. However, I will warn you, for old time's sake, that there are many who are protective of Miss Granger. If you cause her any harm they will not hesitate to hunt you down and deal out a punishment that would rival even the worst of the Death Eaters." Snape's face still betrayed no emotion.

"Are you one of those that feel protective over her Snape?" smirked Bellatrix in amusement.

"Hardly," sneered Snape. "I merely have experience in how ferocious and lethal Minerva McGonagall can be. Miss Granger is one of her favourites, you would do well to remember that."

The two glared at each other, reminding Dumbledore strongly of two arguing siblings. He had sat back and watched their exchange with amusement. He much preferred the two of them working out their differences now, rather than when they were in front of the enemy.

"Well I think this discussion has been most beneficial." Dumbledore put in. "Now Severus 'm sure you would like to retire for the few short hours there are left until breakfast. Bellatrix you are welcome to stay here in the castle, if you desire. I understand that you may be required to return to the Manor."

Snape stood up, bowed to Dumbledore and gave an awkward nod of the head in Bellatrix's direction. He then swept out of the room, reminding Bellatrix of an overgrown bat.

"With all due respect Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could make two requests?" Dumbledore nodded his head for her to ask away. "Well I was wondering when I can see Hermione again? She must have a lot of questions and be wondering what is going on and I would like to explain at least my end. Secondly, I wondered, since I've done the Vow, if I can have my wand back?"

Dumbledore smiled and then reached into his cloak. Without hesitating he handed over the dark witch's wand. Bellatrix felt power seeping into her body on contact with the wood. She hated being without it.

"As for your first request, do you have to be anywhere urgently? I know Severus can come and go with his reports, I'm not sure about your orders."

Bellatrix was curious as to what her old Headmaster had in mind.

"I can come and go as I please. Being the Dark Lord's right-hand has certain privileges. I can make up any old excuse to explain my absence. Why? What do you have in mind? asked Bellatrix.

"Don't worry I will send you back with some information you can use and the way you have obtained it to deflect suspicions on you. As for my idea, I believe that it will do Miss Granger the world of good to get away from here for the day. She no longer has a need to stay in the Hospital Wing. A lot has happened to her in a short space of time. With her agreement, perhaps it would benefit the both of you to spend some time together and you can answer some of the questions she may have. There is a secure location the both of you can go to, no one will know you're there. You can stay here in one of the guest quarters this evening and then leave first thing tomorrow, if Miss Granger is agreeable. Just for the day though. I must request that Miss Granger return here before her curfew. What do you think?"

Bellatrix was shocked. An entire day with Hermione, without any interference from anyone, it was more than she had hoped for.

"Yes...yes that would be great." Disbelief was clear in Bellatrix's voice.

"Well that's settled then. Now why don't you head off to get some rest. I will check with Miss Granger, but I have a feeling she will agree to what I have suggested."

He waved his wand and a shelf against one wall slid away to reveal a corridor.

"You will find the guest quarters through there. You can pick anyone, they are all vacant. Goodnight Bellatrix." He stood up and gave a small bow.

Bellatrix stood up, offering Dumbledore a respectful nod of the head. Just before she stepped through the passageway, she turned back to Dumbledore.

"Do you know what is going on? Between me and Hermione, I mean," she asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I have a theory. I won't share it now, it will be more fun for you to try and figure it out. Malfoy Manor had a library I believe. Find the section on Magical Bonds and start there."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him and huffed in annoyance. She turned and walked down the hidden corridor, realising how tired she was. She chose the first room and found it to be lavishly decorated with a warm fire and a large four-poster bed. Without bothering to undress she collapsed atop the covers and fell asleep. She dreamt of bushy brunette hair and brown eyes. Hermione.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello once more everyone. Thank you to you all for your follows, favourites and reviews. Just a warning I will be updating this story on Sunday next week as I have a wedding to go to on Saturday. Thank you for your continued support for this story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione didn't go back to sleep after Bellatrix left with Dumbledore and Snape. She was still confused slightly. Apparently Bellatrix was abandoning Voldemort and switching sides. She was shocked because the dark witch had appeared to be such a staunch supporter of Voldemort. As was often with her, Hermione wanted to know more, to understand what was going on.

She thought back to the Ministry a few days previously. So much of it was a blur, but one thing was crystal clear, Bellatrix hadn't joined in with the Death Eaters. Even in the chase through the Hall of Prophecy, although she had been running after them, it was more like she was following, rather than chasing. She hadn't fired one spell at them and when Ginny had cast a Reducto and caused the room to start falling apart; Bellatrix had been the one to tell them to run. Throughout the entire time she was there she had been protecting them, or more importantly, Hermione.

The young brunette wasn't sure why Bellatrix had protected her so much. After all she was a muggle-born and Bellatrix came from a long-line of pureblood fanatics. Still there was something about her that captivated Hermione. It had started happening before the Ministry, before Hermione had even met her. Ever since Hermione had seen the photograph of Bellatrix on the front page of the Daily Prophet, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The dark witch was constantly in her thoughts and dreams. It had intensified after the Ministry.

When Bellatrix had first started approaching the group in the Hall of Prophecy, Hermione was nervous and terrified. She had heard the stories, seen Neville's parents and the result of what had been done to them. Bellatrix's name was often whispered by some with the same fear attributed to Voldemort. Yet something didn't seem right to Hermione.

She had stood, shaking slightly in that Hall and yet when her eyes met Bellatrix's all of that fear evaporated. She felt calm and safe. The longer they kept the eye contact, the more entranced Hermione became. She couldn't describe it. It was as if she could feel something pulling her towards the older witch. She felt something she had never felt before: desire.

Then all hell had broken loose and they were running, spells hurtling in every direction. She had looked back and saw worry in Bellatrix's eyes. She turned her focus to running as fast as she could, following the others. Every now and then she would glance backwards and see Bellatrix following.

When they fell through the door and arrived in the Death Chamber, Hermione felt fear grip her. Fear for not only herself and her friends, but Bellatrix as well. The group was engulfed in smoke and Hermione felt a hand grab a hold of her. At contact she felt warmth and a slight tingle and knew somehow that it was Bellatrix.

To be held in her arms made Hermione dizzy and she could barely think straight. She wasn't registering whatever Bellatrix was whispering to her, but merely whispered her agreement. The Order arrived and the action began again. Hermione agreed to whatever plan Bellatrix was coming up with, but wasn't really listening. Fear and worry gripped her when Bellatrix left to rejoin the fight.

The rest was a blur to Hermione, a series of flashes and bangs. The only thing that stuck in her mind was the Death Eater coming up behind Sirius and Harry. She had seen Bellatrix, heard the spell she cast and saw it hit Sirius instead, but one thing was absolutely certain for Hermione: it was an accident. Bellatrix had tried to protect her cousin.

After that Hermione had been hit by that spell and the last thing she remembered was looking up into Bellatrix's eyes. She had woken up two days ago and once everything had come rushing back to her, she went into a panic. Harry had come in to the Hospital Wing to see her in a panicked state and rushed to help calm her. Once she had calmed sufficiently, Harry had confirmed Sirius was dead and blamed Bellatrix. He believed it had been done on purpose, that Bellatrix had meant to kill his godfather. Hermione tried to explain what had actually happened, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Before he left, Harry mentioned captured Death Eaters and Hermione went into another panic.

Madam Pomfrey had been incredibly concerned. She tried to calm Hermione down, but to no avail. Hermione was still panicking when Dumbledore arrived. He sat down next to Hermione's bed and informed her that Bellatrix was alive and had been the only Death Eater to get away. Hermione had slumped against the pillows exhausted, but relieved. Dumbledore watched her reaction with great interest.

The next time Hermione had awoken it took some time for the room to come into focus. She became aware that someone was holding her hand. Glancing down she saw the one person she had wanted to see more than anything, Bellatrix.

For a moment she was horror-struck, wondering how on earth she had gotten into the castle and what would happen if she was caught. That thought was brushed aside when she murmured the dark witch's name and Bellatrix turned to look at her. There was that same feeling again. Hermione could have lost herself in those eyes, before Dumbledore and Snape interrupted. For a moment Hermione was fearful that Bellatrix was going to be arrested, but apparently the Headmaster already knew Bellatrix was here. He began speaking and mentioned an Unbreakable Vow, then left with Snape.

Hermione found that she was more curious about the Vow than why Bellatrix was here. She wanted nothing more than to spend a short while just talking to Bellatrix, but Dumbledore had come back, interrupted their conversation and led Bellatrix away.

That left Hermione where she was now, sat in bed unable to sleep. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Bellatrix to even consider anything else. She thought over everything that had happened since she had woken up this evening. Bellatrix was leaving Voldemort and switching sides. There was also some sort of deal involved with that hence the use of an Unbreakable Vow. Hermione had read about them, but had never heard of one actually being used. Clearly Bellatrix was going to great lengths to prove herself.

Then there were the feelings Hermione had for Bellatrix. It was clear to the brunette that she was lusting after the dark witch. Her dreams lately about Bellatrix had been anything but innocent. Hermione couldn't help but fell this pull towards Bellatrix. Hermione made a mental note to research that in the library. All she really wanted to do was spend some time with Bellatrix. Whenever they touched it was like lightning flooding through Hermione, creating this incredible feeling of love and warmth. She wanted to feel more of it.

A thought suddenly struck her and she froze. What if Bellatrix didn't feel the same way? What if she just laughed at Hermione and saw it as some teenage crush? Hermione would feel devastated. However, something was telling her this wasn't the case. It was in the way Bellatrix looked at her. It was the exact same way Hermione imagined she would look when staring at the dark witch. No, the feelings were there for the both of them, now it was just deciding what to do about it. Hermione had made her choice, now it was up to Bellatrix.

The Hospital Wing door opened again and in came Dumbledore once more. He glanced Hermione's way, saw she was awake and walked over to her bed.

"Miss Granger, you are still awake. I was just coming to see if you were. You are feeling better I take it?" He smiled at her, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Yes sir, quite alright. Sir, I was just wondering about Bellatrix. Is she still here? Can I see her?" She attempted to sit up some more in bed, but failed miserably.

"Calm yourself Miss Granger. You will do yourself an injury, or rather one more to be going on with. You must relax or Madam Pomfrey will kick me out. Bellatrix is still here, staying in one of the guest quarters we have. It is about Bellatrix that I have come. I was wondering, Miss Granger, if you wanted to spend some time with Bellatrix to have some of your questions answered. I'm sure you may have a few after the Ministry and tonight's events."

"Yes, yes when? Where?" Hermione exclaimed, excitedly.

Dumbledore laughed. "Relax, please. I have arranged for you and Bellatrix to spend some time away from Hogwarts tomorrow. It will benefit your recovery I'm sure. First thing in the morning you will depart to a secure location. I assume you find this acceptable?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes beginning to twinkle.

"Yes that would be fantastic. What will I tell Harry and the others?" Hermione looked half-prepared to jump out of bed then and there.

"I will make up an excuse for your absence. I must ask that you return to the castle before your curfew."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, before curfew, I got it. Sir, I know Bellatrix is switching sides, that is correct isn't it?"

"Yes she has. It seems Azkaban did her the world of good. It put a lot of things in perspective for her." He hesitated and then continued. "You should probably also be aware that Bellatrix played no part in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. She has provided sufficient evidence to me to clear her of the crime. She will be working for the Order from now on, but for her safety only a select few will know. You are one of those select few. I must ask that for now you refrain from telling Mr Potter and Me Weasley. It wouldn't do for one of them to blurt it out whilst in a disagreement with Mr Malfoy."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Sir, can I see Bellatrix more than this one time? I mean when it's possible for her and not a danger to her safety either. I can't describe it really, but I feel drawn to her. Does that sound crazy?"

Dumbledore looked at her curiously and slightly surprised. His mouth had formed in an 'o' shape. Then he smiled at her.

"I don't see why not, you of all people are completely safe with her."

Hermione was puzzled, wondering what he meant by that statement, but her puzzlement soon turned to elation. Dumbledore was going to let her see Bellatrix.

"I see that has pleased you," he smiled again. "Something tells me Bellatrix will be just as eager. Yes indeed. Now get some rest, I will come see you in the morning and take you to Bellatrix. Goodnight Miss Granger." He bowed and then departed.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was going to spend an entire day with Bellatrix. Her heart soared. She settled herself more comfortably on the pillows and immediately fell asleep, dreaming once more of Bellatrix.

Early next morning Bellatrix awoke in the guest quarters. She had never been much of a morning person, always preferring to burrow deeper into the covers, but today she leapt out of bed, dressing at high speed. Today was the day when she would finally be able to spend some time with Hermione. As soon as she was dressed there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Dumbledore was stood there smiling broadly.

"Ah good morning Bellatrix. I trust you are well-rested. If you will but wait in my office for a moment, I will grab Miss Granger. I spoke to her last night about your trip and she was most excited."

He gave a little bow and then disappeared up the corridor back towards his office. Deciding she was too excited to sit about in the room, she grabbed her wand off the bedside table, slipped it into its holster and swiftly followed Dumbledore.

Hermione was just as excited. Madam Pomfrey had woken up to do her morning rounds and found Hermione already fully dressed and sitting in the chair beside her bed. Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased. She had ordered Hermione back into bed, telling her she was going nowhere unless she had a hearty breakfast. After her morning meal, Hermione was practically force-fed her potions. She couldn't keep still; she was just a bundle of nerves and excitement.

This was how Dumbledore found them. Hermione had just taken her last potion and upon seeing Dumbledore, jumped out of bed. Madam Pomfrey turned around and was less than thrilled to see the Headmaster.

"Good morning Albus," she said, rather stiffly.

"Good morning Poppy," he greeted. "I see Miss Granger is all ready to go." He smiled at Hermione, who was attempting to grab her things and leave, but Madam Pomfrey was doing her upmost to get her sat back on the bed.

"I would like to say Albus that I completely disagree with the course of action being taken here. I think it is incredibly irresponsible of you to allow Miss Granger to be released from my care. She was seriously injured in that fiasco at the Ministry and I'm considering ignoring your order completely. No that's it, she will not be going. Miss Granger I'm sorry, but..."

Madam Pomfrey was distracted from finishing her sentence by the sound of crashing coming from her office. She cast one last angry look at Dumbledore, ordered them both to remain where they were and then sped off to investigate.

"Now Miss Granger, shall we head off. Bellatrix is waiting for you in my office."

Hermione almost laughed at Dumbledore ignoring Madam Pomfrey's words, but at the mention of Bellatrix's name she hopped off the bed, grabbed her bag and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

"But Sir, what about Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, jogging along to keep up with him. For an old man he sure could move fast.

"I may or may not have arranged for something to smash in her office. I thought we might need a distraction to escape from a rather irate Madam Pomfrey, so I made sure there was one. Funnily enough the same sort of thing happened last night when I needed to sneak Bellatrix in." He winked at Hermione.

Hermione had no idea Dumbledore could be so mischievous. She was beginning to see the normal prim and proper Headmaster in a new light.

Bellatrix was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office. She couldn't believe how long this was taking; it was only to the Hospital Wing and back. She heard footsteps and stopped her pacing. The door opened and in walked Dumbledore. For one horrible moment Bellatrix thought Hermione had changed her mind and refused to come along, but then Dumbledore stepped aside and Hermione walked in.

The minute she saw Bellatrix, Hermione rushed towards her. She stopped just before launching herself into the dark witch's arms. She wasn't yet completely certain that Bellatrix felt the same and anyway with Dumbledore in the room, perhaps it was best to show some self-restraint.

"Hey," whispered Hermione.

"Hey yourself," replied Bellatrix. "I'm glad to see you up and about. I was worried about you."

Hermione blushed. Dumbledore interrupted their moment by clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but perhaps it is best for you to head off and make the most of your day together." He smiled kindly at the both of them.

He went to his desk, opened a draw and pulled out an old book. He placed it on the desk in front of him and beckoned for them to move closer.

"This is a portkey. It will take you to a safe house. When it is time for you to return it will glow. It can be used multiple times to get to the same place and back again."

Bellatrix and Hermione stepped forwards without hesitation and placed a finger each on the book, both eager to get away. They both felt the familiar tug behind the navel and were pulled forwards. They disappeared into nothing with a flash, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office. The shelf hiding the corridor opened and Snape stepped into the room.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Albus. I hope you know what you are doing."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to our weekly update for this story. Thank you everyone for your support and all the follows, favourites and reviews this story has. You guys are awesome. The wedding yesterday was nothing short of dramatic, including the bride's dress breaking and an ambulance being called. Apart from that it was lovely! Anyway on with the show. Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Bellatrix and Hermione landed with a rush, the sunlight beaming down upon them. Bellatrix took a moment to let her head clear and then took in her surroundings. They were standing somewhere in the countryside. Fields went on for miles, as far as the eye could see. She turned around and saw a little cottage. It had nothing on Malfoy Manor. There were only two floors and a couple of windows on each level. A chimney sticking out of the roof with smoke coming out of it, told them there was a fire burning inside. Hanging baskets were suspended either side of a red front door giving the cottage a homely look.

Bellatrix turned to Hermione and noticed a look of pure joy upon the younger girl's face. Bellatrix couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face at the look of happiness shining in Hermione's eyes.

Bellatrix tilted her head towards the cottage. "Shall we go inside? We have a lot to talk about, plus I don't like the idea of you standing up for too long. You've only just got out of the Hospital Wing."

Hermione smiled at the concern Bellatrix was showing her, touched by caring and attentive the dark witch was. She allowed herself to be led into the cottage by Bellatrix, who placed a supportive hand on Hermione's back.

Bellatrix could only think of one word to describe the interior: cosy. There was a warm fire burning in the hearth. Two armchairs and a sofa were around the fireplace, with a rug in the middle and a coffee table. A wooden staircase to the left of them led up to the upper levels. Next to the stairs was a doorway that presumably led to the kitchen. An old-fashioned wooden table and chairs were at the far end of the room, in front of a set of double doors that led out the back.

Despite having lived her life in the lap of luxury, Bellatrix thought the cottage was as close to perfect as it could get, especially with Hermione standing next to her.

Bellatrix led Hermione over to the sofa and set her down carefully. She hated the idea of Hermione being in pain, or hurt and not for the first time she made a mental note to aim a good few Crucios at Rabastan, whenever he eventually got out of Azkaban. Hermione winced slightly as she settled, but smiled at Bellatrix all the same. She felt the sudden urge to kiss the dark witch. The thought startled Hermione slightly, but she had already come to terms with her feelings for Bellatrix, she just hoped today she have the older woman reciprocate.

Bellatrix walked into the kitchen under the pretence of fetching a glass of water. In truth she was nervous and hoped to get her head on straight before they started talking. She was sure Hermione returned her feelings, but was afraid of rejection. Bellatrix wasn't an idiot; she knew there was the small matter of her being a former Death Eater, not to mention the age gap. Taking a deep breath she filled two glasses with water from the tap and went back into the living room.

Hermione was still sat on the sofa, gazing around the room with interest. She smiled and thanked Bellatrix as she took the offered water.

"So," said Hermione, nervously. "This is a nice place." Bellatrix nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Neither one was sure how to start the conversation. Feeling bold, Hermione summoned up her Gryffindor courage and dived straight in.

"Why were you at the Hospital Wing last night? I know you were visiting Dumbledore to sort out some deal, but why were you sat by my bedside, holding my hand?"

Bellatrix looked at Hermione. A torrent of emotions could be seen in her eyes, worry, fear and what Bellatrix prayed was hope. She took a sip of her water to try and inject some fluid into her dry mouth and looked at Hermione again.

"I wanted to see you. I saw Rabastan hit you and I needed to know you were okay. When I saw you get hit..." Bellatrix closed her eyes and swallowed. "I've never felt as scared as I did then."

Hermione was silent. She looked, to Bellatrix, to be stunned by what she had just heard.

"I'm going to ask you something Bellatrix and I need you to answer me honestly. Why did you need to know that I was okay? Is it because...do you have...feelings...for me?" Hermione immediately blushed, realising how ridiculous and childish she sounded.

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip. "I needed to know because...yes...yes I have feelings for you. I can't explain it, I honestly can't. When I got out of Azkaban I felt different somehow and then I saw you at the Ministry and it was as if everything fitted into place. My God that sounds cliché, but it's true. All I knew was that I had to protect you, to keep you safe. I felt this sort of pull towards you. I wanted to grab a hold of you and never let you go and then when I finally got you in my arms, it was the best feeling in the world. I know it sounds ridiculous, crazy even, but I can't stop thinking about you. It's been only a few days and I don't believe in that 'love at first sight' crap, but I have never felt as strongly for anyone as I do for you and I think, hope even, that you feel the same?"

Bellatrix reached out to take Hermione's hand in her own, but then changed her mind and laid it in her lap, wringing her hands together nervously. Hermione had shut her eyes. Bellatrix sighed, preparing herself for the rejection that was surely going to come. She'd got it wrong; Hermione didn't feel the same way. Perhaps she had talked herself into believing the brunette returned her feelings. Hermione opened her eyes again, they were brimming with tears.

"It's fine," said Bellatrix quickly. "I understand, you don't have to worry about letting me down gently. I'll just go now. You can have the portkey, I can apparate." She stood up to leave, Hermione kept trying to get a word in.

"Bellatrix...," she tried.

"It's okay, honestly. Just spend the day recovering..."

"Bellatrix, I..."

"...no need to go back just yet. I really..."

"Bellatrix, just..."

"...hope you get better quickly and..."

"BELLATRIX WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND BLOODY LISTEN." Hermione shouted, finally losing her patience.

Bellatrix was shocked by the sudden outburst. Hermione would have laughed at the expression on her face if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Bellatrix what I am trying to say, if you will let me speak, is everything you have just described, I feel it too. I feel that pull. I want nothing more than to be held by you and never leave. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I do believe that what we both felt when we met is something real, something that shouldn't be ignored, or rejected. I'm not rejecting you, Bellatrix. I reacted like that because I was so incredibly happy. I spent last night, after you left, analysing everything that had happened between us. I realised then that I had feelings for you and I hoped and thought you felt the same way. Now I know you do. When I heard you admit your feelings just now, I wanted to cry I was so happy. So what I'm trying to say is yes, yes I feel just as strongly for you."

Bellatrix was still standing silently, incapable of speech. Hermione had just admitted she felt the same way, but what happened now. On the inside, Bellatrix's heart was fluttering and her stomach was doing back flips, but her head was a completely different matter. She was still worried that there were obstacles.

"What about the age gap? What about the fact that I was a Death Eater? What will people say? I want you so badly, but I don't want to ruin you. Being with me will do that. I will drag you down. What about your friends?"

For the first time Hermione saw a look on Bellatrix's face that she never thought she'd see: fear. Yes the dark witch had looked slightly scared before, perhaps even worried, but never has she looked as full of fear as she did now. Reaching up, Hermione took Bellatrix's hands in her own and tugged the older witch to get her to sit back down on the sofa.

"The age gap doesn't bother me, it's just a number. I don't care what people will say. The only people I want in my life are those who are supportive of me. Anyone who knows me knows I don't just jump into something, not without a lot of thought and consideration. This is no different. This thing between us, whatever it is, is important to me. My friends will understand with time and those that don't, aren't real friends. As for dragging me down, that can be answered with one question: Are you the person everyone says you are?"

Bellatrix took a moment to consider her response. "No, I'm not. Yes I was a Death Eater and I made that choice on my own. I did it to protect my sisters, not for any other reason, even if I did proclaim otherwise. I'm not what they say I am; I didn't torture those two Aurors and put them in St. Mungo's. I swear I didn't do it. I can prove it to you." Bellatrix's voice was laced with desperation.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't need proof. Dumbledore has already said you've shown him and he believes you. You told me you didn't do it, then that is good enough for me. You really have given up being a Death Eater then?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, I joined him to protect my sisters. In pureblood families the women don't have any power. My father used to hit us all and my mother could do nothing. So when an opportunity presented itself for me to be able to stop my father, I took it. As soon as I received the mark I was given power. I killed my father to free my mother."

Bellatrix took a deep breath before continuing. "I rose up the ranks fast and that allowed me to protect Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda was a target for the other Death Eaters, because she was considered a blood traitor. I made out that I was waiting for the right opportunity to strike, so the others left well alone. At least they would so long as I was the Dark Lord's favourite."

"And what about Narcissa? What did she need protecting from?" asked Hermione.

"Lucius," replied Bellatrix. "He beats her. With my position I could request him on certain missions, so long as he wasn't killed. He is one of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, so his life wasn't allowed to be put at risk. I could however threaten him, without the fear of reprisals. Ordinarily a woman has no power to speak out, but the Dark Lord abolished that within his ranks. All purebloods are considered equal, regardless of gender, wealth, or family name."

"So what changed? He's back now, why are things different?" Hermione was intrigued and was hanging onto Bellatrix's every word.

"You," said Bellatrix simply. "You are what's changed. I told Dumbledore that the Dark Lord no longer assured my sisters' continuing protection. This is partly true. Lucius had usurped me whilst I was in Azkaban so when I escaped I couldn't ensure my sister's safety. That may no longer be the case after the mess up at the Ministry and I may once again be the Dark Lord's right hand, but I will have to be patient on that. As for Andromeda, I can still protect her to some extent, but that is now waning. People are beginning to question what is taking me so long, especially as her daughter is a known Order member. Despite wanting to protect my sisters the biggest reason I switched sides was you."

Bellatrix paused, took a deep breath and then continued.

"As I said before, when I first saw you I fell for you, hard. I made my choice then and there, deciding I would protect you, do anything for you." She hesitated, biting her bottom lip.

"I want some form of relationship with you. I know that may sound fast, or crazy, or whatever, but it's true. I know the Dark Lord will never accept you. If he won there would be no opportunity for us to start anything. He would hunt you down and kill you, slowly. I won't allow that, so I decided to protect you by switching sides."

Hermione was taken by complete surprise. She hadn't expected that. She knew Bellatrix had feelings for her, but didn't realise that those feelings were the trigger for her to leave everything she knew behind.

"You...you did this for...me?" whispered Hermione.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes. I wanted to prove to you I'm not like people say I am. I need to protect you, I can't explain it. Plus, I really want to see whether there is a possibility for an 'us'."

Bellatrix looked hopefully at Hermione, trying to garner whether the brunette wanted to give them a try.

"I'm not a Death Eater. I can go through everything I have ever done as one of them, but I swear I am not that person, not anymore," said Bellatrix, desperately.

Hermione took a moment to consider everything, not just what Bellatrix had said to her, but Dumbledore's words as well. Finally, after what felt like an age to Bellatrix, but had in reality had only been a few minutes, Hermione looked at her and smiled.

"Dumbledore has always said that everyone deserves a second chance. He seems to be giving you one and so will I. I honestly believe you and I think you have already proven you can change. I don't need to know what you've done, or the terms of your deal with Dumbledore. All I need is for you to promise me that you mean everything you have said so far. I just need to hear it, and then we can never speak of your past again." Hermione was still holding Bellatrix's hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise you, Hermione, that I care deeply for you, I am no longer a Death Eater and I will do everything I can to bring Voldemort down. Even if the latter is for entirely selfish reasons."

Hermione laughed. "Well then, I guess the only question left to answer is what happens now? I want to be with you too, regardless of what anyone else thinks. Dumbledore seems to want us together, so that's one on our side. How will we make us work?" asked Hermione.

"I don't have the answer to that, but we will figure something out. It's nearly the summer holidays. We could always ask Dumbledore about a meeting place for us. He may even suggest here, wherever here is."

Hermione nodded. "That's true. He didn't seem to have any protest to us seeing each other on a regular basis. It's almost as if he knows something we don't"

"He does," replied Bellatrix. "He told me that if I wanted answers I should research magical bonds. He has a theory apparently as to what is happening between us, but won't share. Says it's more fun for me to figure it out." Bellatrix was irritated with the old man for not just saying straight away.

"I'll help you look. I'm sure there's something in the Hogwarts library." Hermione loved the excitement she felt when learning about something new.

They were silent for a while, each enjoying the other's company. Hermione leaned forward.

"I think we've done enough talking for now," she whispered.

"Yes you're probably right," replied Bellatrix. "Do you want to get some food?"

"No," said Hermione. "There's something else I want to do. In fact I've been meaning to do it for a while."

Bellatrix held her breath as Hermione closed the distance between their bodies and pressed her lips against the older witch's. Bellatrix was in heaven. Hermione's lips were silky smooth and Bellatrix moaned at the feel of them. She responded eagerly, not wanting to stop. It was as if her entire body had come alive at one simple kiss. She brushed her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance and the brunette complied. Bellatrix thrust her tongue inside, exploring Hermione's mouth, revelling in her taste. Their tongues wrestled together, stroking and exploring in equal measure.

Air soon became an issue. Bellatrix was all for forgoing air, if it meant they could continue, but she didn't like the idea of Hermione passing out from oxygen deprivation. They slowed the kiss down and broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another. Hermione was smiling broadly, a faint blush on her cheeks at how bold she had been, but relieved that Bellatrix had responded.

She shifted her position on the sofa, so she was cuddled up to the older witch. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the brunette, sighing in contentment. This really was...perfect.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, here again with another chapter. Thank you to everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews. It's so good to hear the ding on my phone when I get a notification. This chapter is solely Bella and Hermione, so we get a lot of time with our girls. Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

After a short time cuddled up to Hermione, Bellatrix heard the brunette's stomach give a rumble. She chuckled and untangled herself, standing up to go to the kitchen in search of food. Hermione was having none of it. The younger witch tugged Bellatrix back onto the sofa with her.

"Don't get up yet, I was enjoying being cuddled up to you," whispered Hermione, her lips brushing against Bellatrix's cheek.

Hermione tilted the dark witch's chin up and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Bellatrix was beginning to lose herself in the kiss, when Hermione's stomach once more decided to interrupt with a particularly loud growl. The older witch drew back, chuckling at the pout on the Gryffindor's face.

"Okay, maybe getting food isn't such a bad idea," sighed Hermione. "Come on, the sooner we get food, the sooner I can have you back here."

"Eager, my love, aren't we. Am I that good a kisser?" Bellatrix smirked at the blush on Hermione's face.

"Well...I...erm..." Hermione blushed, not only from embarrassment, but also worry. What if she had taken a step too far? She didn't want to scare the dark witch off.

"Hermione relax," said Bellatrix, squeezing Hermione's hand. "I want to get back to what we were doing just now as much as you."

When Hermione still looked worried, she leant down and gave the brunette a chaste kiss. She winked at Hermione and led her by the hand into the kitchen. It was an old-fashioned kitchen. A thick, wooden table was in the middle of the rather spacious room. A massive, black, gas oven took up most of one wall, the rest were lined with wooden cupboards and counters. A fireplace was along another wall, a fire burning heartily with a kettle boiling away. Bellatrix couldn't help but notice how at home she felt.

Bellatrix seated Hermione at the table and bustled around the kitchen, trying to make some tea and lunch. It was only when she found the mugs and plates she realised she had never made either. She had always relied on house elves to get her everything.

Hermione was watching Bellatrix closely. It was clear that the dark witch didn't know her way around a kitchen and a thought crossed Hermione's mind. When Bellatrix just stopped and stared at the crockery, Hermione knew she was right.

"Bellatrix, do you need help making lunch?"

Bellatrix turned around slowly, avoiding Hermione's eye. She was fidgeting slightly, moving from foot to foot. She mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that," said Hermione.

"I don't know how to make tea...or lunch," mumbled Bellatrix.

Hermione laughed. Bellatrix tried not to show her annoyance at being laughed at, but failed.

"It's not funny," she huffed.

Hermione stopped laughing and stood up. She walked over to Bellatrix, who was standing with arms folded. She hated being laughed at, ever since she was a small child. Hermione tenderly grasped Bellatrix's cheeks in her hands, stroking Bellatrix with her thumbs. She leant up and kissed the older witch, who firmly kept her mouth still, but after some prodding from Hermione, reciprocated.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione. "I wasn't laughing at you. I really wasn't. I couldn't help it, you just looked adorable. To everyone else you're this strong, powerful witch, but to me you are my sweet, caring Bella, the one who never learnt how to make a cup of tea. I love that I'm the only one to have seen this side of you."

Hermione leant up and kissed Bellatrix again. The older witch unfolded her arms and rested her hands on Hermione's waist.

"Come on Princess," said Hermione. "Let's teach you how to make a good old British cuppa."

Bellatrix scowled at being referred to as Princess, but her face softened as Hermione smiled and started explaining what to do. Bellatrix couldn't help herself from smiling along too. This was the happiest she could ever remember being.

Despite Bellatrix having never made lunch before, it was actually quite a success. No one was more surprised than the dark witch when Hermione pushed her plate away without anything left on it. Admittedly it had only been a sandwich, but the older witch felt a great sense of pride that she could do things without the aid of a house elf.

Hermione smiled across the table then stood up, collected the plates and put them by the sink. She was about to start the washing up when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She leant back against Bellatrix, revelling in the warmth and safety.

"Leave that, we can do it with magic later," whispered Bellatrix, nuzzling into Hermione's neck.

Hermione turned in Bellatrix's arms to face her and brushed their lips together.

"You may be able to use magic, I cannot. I'm still underage, remember?" She kissed the older witch again, but Bellatrix suddenly pulled away, looking shocked.

"I keep forgetting how young you are. I'm a cradle snatcher. I'm old enough to be your mother," moaned Bellatrix.

The older witch turned and walked back into the living room. Hermione followed, looking slightly anxious. She found Bellatrix sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Hermione seated herself down next to the older witch and dragged Bellatrix's hands away from her face.

"I've already told you Bella, your age doesn't bother me. I don't care if you're old enough to be my mother. I want you and I care about you, a lot." Hermione was trying her best to reassure Bellatrix, but decided that perhaps a different tactic was needed. "Besides, I've had dreams about you where I do things to you that I would only do if you were my girlfriend."

Bellatrix looked up so quickly, Hermione was sure she had cricked her neck.

"What kind of dreams?!" asked Bellatrix. She really hoped they were the sort of dreams she'd had about the brunette.

"Well we were certainly doing more than kissing. In fact in my dream, when we were sat at the kitchen table we weren't eating lunch."

Hermione blushed. She had lots of dirty comments she could have made, but was too shy to say them out loud. It didn't matter though; Bellatrix was looking at her with a pleased, yet hungry look. It was a look of pure desire and want.

Bellatrix leaned forward and kissed Hermione. She licked her tongue along Hermione's lip, asking for entrance and was granted it. She hungrily pushed her tongue in, stroking it against Hermione's. She forced herself to slow down, knowing that with the mood she was in, she was at risk of pushing Hermione too far.

Hearing that Hermione had had sex dreams about her caused quite the effect on Bellatrix. She had had her own fair share, but there was something about knowing Hermione had been thinking about her in that way, that had caused Bellatrix to lose all her previous insecurities.

Reminding herself that this was the first time they had spent any time together. Bellatrix slowed the kiss, before they got too carried away. Hermione kissed Bellatrix on the cheek and then resumed her position cuddling Bellatrix.

They spent a few moments in silence, just enjoying being near one another. Occasionally Bellatrix would place a kiss on the top of Hermione's head and the brunette would respond with a kiss to the older witch's neck.

"When will I get to see you again?" asked Hermione. The thought had been on her mind since they had sat down again.

"I don't know my love. It's not long until the summer holidays; it's only a few weeks away. As soon as you're at home and settled, I will send an owl and arrange something, I promise."

Hermione sighed, snuggling further into Bellatrix. The older witch had to admit she didn't like the idea of being separated anymore than the brunette did.

"It will be hard, not seeing you for a while. It sounds silly, but now I know you I don't want to leave. Do you reckon that's this magical bond Dumbledore hinted at?" whispered Hermione.

"It's a possibility, it may be trying to keep us together. It won't be for long, my love and then we can see each other again."

They spent the rest of the afternoon either cuddled up on the couch, or exploring the cottage and grounds. The back garden had a hedge surrounding it so no one could see in. They felt perfectly safe exploring and enjoying the weather. Bellatrix smiled at Hermione as the brunette looked around with joy at all the magical plants. It was amazing how relaxing the little cottage could be. Bellatrix found herself opening up more than ever, answering all Hermione's questions with more than one word, which was the usual response. In turn Hermione shared her own stories and secrets; Bellatrix laughed along having forgotten what it had felt like to truly enjoy another's company.

Too soon it was time to leave. They were once more cuddled up on the couch when the book, which they had left on the coffee table glowed a bluish-white. Hermione sighed, not yet ready to leave Bellatrix.

"I have to go," she whispered, rubbing her nose against Bellatrix's.

"I know," the dark witch replied. "I wish you didn't have to, but it won't be long, a couple of weeks and I will see you again."

Hermione drew Bellatrix in for a kiss, trying to pour as much passion as possible. When she pulled back, Bellatrix kept her eyes closed, as if she was trying to cement the feeling in her memory. Hermione stood up to leave; knowing if she delayed any longer it would only make it harder to leave.

"I really do have to go now, but I will expect your owl after I'm settled at home. It's not that long really." There was a hint of anxiety in Hermione's voice.

Bellatrix knew Hermione was saying these things more to reassure herself than for Bellatrix, but the dark witch appreciated it all the same. She stood up too and kissed Hermione one more time.

"Go now. Look out for my owl," whispered Bellatrix against Hermione's lips.

With one last look of longing, Hermione stepped back and placed a finger on the book. With a flash she was gone. Bellatrix stood rooted to the spot, staring at where her girlfriend had been standing. She gazed around the cottage and then headed out the door, to beyond the wards. She turned back, taking in their little sanctuary and disapparated. Bellatrix had a plan.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm sorry this is so late in the day, but I have run out of prewritten chapters so I have spent most of today writing this one. It's a bit of a filler because I didn't want too much of a time jump, but the next one should have a bit more of our girls together. In slightly related news I am done with teacher training to an extent, but I still have an assignment to write. So this means I will probably not be able to upload a chapter next Saturday because I will be too busy writing up my essay and a half. To make up for this I will upload two chapters the following week. One as soon as I have finished my assignment and written it (so probably Thursday 2** **nd** **) and then another chapter uploaded on the Saturday as normal. I'm sorry to do that but I really have to get this assignment done, otherwise I fail. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you so much for your support, follows, favourites and reviews. Also any mistakes in this chapter are purely because I'm so tired! Right enough of my waffle. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Bellatrix reappeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. She was lost in thought about her brunette witch and casually raised her left arm so she could pass through the gate. She was startled from her thoughts by a noise coming from her right. Without hesitating she drew her wand and blasted a hole in the hedge.

Bellatrix peered through the new hole and saw the remains of one of Lucius' prize peacocks. Her brother in law certainly liked to show off his wealth. Bellatrix smirked at the thought of him cowering in a cell in Azkaban. His blonde hair dirtied by all the muck, hunched in the corner of his cell, trying to block out the screaming from the other inmates.

Bellatrix carried on up the gravel path and strode through the oak front doors. She began to walk up the grand staircase when she heard her name. She followed the voice and saw her sister beckoning her through a crack in a nearby door.

Without attempting any of the secrecy Narcissa clearly was, Bellatrix arrogantly strode forward and slipped through the door. Before she could even open her mouth Narcissa had shoved her across the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" the blonde woman shrieked. A vein in her forehead was popping.

"Keep your voice down Cissy. You'll wake up the whole of Wiltshire if you're not careful," whispered Bellatrix. She dared not take a step closer. Her sister was not to be messed with when she was in this mood.

Narcissa scoffed. "Really Bellatrix? I'm not an amateur. I silenced the room, so I can scream at you as loud as I want. Now answer the damn question: where were you? And don't bother lying to me, I'm your sister, I can tell if you're lying." She folded her arms and waited for her older sister to respond.

"I just went out Cissy. I needed to clear my head after the Ministry, that's all." She had ignored her sister's words. It was a lie, plain and simple and Bellatrix knew that there was no way her sister was buying it.

"That's bullshit, what did I just say?! I can tell you're lying," screamed Narcissa. "You've been fretting around this Manor ever since the Ministry. The Dark Lord was furious with the failure to secure the prophecy and yet you didn't even bat an eyelid. The Bellatrix before Azkaban would have thrown herself on the floor at his feet, begging his forgiveness and for another chance to prove yourself. Now though it's as if you couldn't care less what he thinks and it's not since the Ministry you've been behaving in this indifferent way. You've been like it since you got out of that hell hole. What happened to you in there? What caused you to change so much? You appear almost, dare I say it, normal?"

Bellatrix's eyes flicked up to her younger sister's. She had been trying to avoid looking at her, but now she couldn't help it. Narcissa just stared, still with her arms folded, waiting expectantly.

"Cissy, it's complicated and I can't really explain, not without putting us both in grave danger." Bellatrix tried to look apologetic, something she had never been before. It must have worked, because Narcissa was looking shocked.

The blonde woman opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when Bellatrix suddenly grasped her left forearm.

"It's the Dark Lord," muttered Bellatrix. "He's calling me. I have to go."

She squeezed the blonde's arm in an attempt to be reassuring, and headed out the door.

The Dark Lord was in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. He was standing with his back to the door, staring into the flames crackling in the hearth. His great snake, Nagini, was coiled up on the rug, her tongue flicking out every few seconds. When Bellatrix entered the room, Nagini's beady eyes flicked over to the dark witch, watching her every move. The Dark Lord didn't react to the newcomer in the room, merely continued watching the flames dance.

"You called my Lord," murmured Bellatrix, dutifully bowing.

The Dark Lord turned his face showing no emotion, but his eyes were a different matter. They were shining red. Before Bellatrix had a chance to speak the Dark Lord unleashed his fury.

Bellatrix screamed in agony as the Crucio hit her. She felt like she was on fire and thousands of red hot needles were piercing her body. She couldn't breathe and rolled around on the floor, gasping for oxygen. Just as her vision started going hazy and she felt like she was going to pass out, the curse was lifted. Bellatrix rolled onto her side, breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. She struggled to her knees and stayed there, keeping her head bowed.

"I'm angry Bellatrix. I'm furious in fact. How is it that you, and the others I sent to retrieve that prophecy, managed to be thwarted by a gang of teenagers?" hissed the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix remained quiet. When her was in this mood it was best just to let him rant and get his anger out of his system. She had a feeling a few more Crucios might be coming her way.

"I know the Order interrupted you, but really Bellatrix, I expected better. You had time before Dumbledore's band of Mudbloods and blood traitors arrived and yet my Death Eaters still failed me. I cannot abide failure."

He hit Bellatrix with another Crucio. She managed to stop herself from screaming, but tasted blood in her mouth. The Dark Lord lifted the curse quicker this time, a sure sign to Bellatrix that he was beginning to calm down, or at least as clam as a mad man could be.

Bellatrix struggled back up into a kneeling position, beginning to sake slightly from the effects of the curse. The Dark Lord was standing above her, glaring down.

"I am disappointed in you Bellatrix. I trained you myself, I expect better from you." He sighed, his eyes still shining red. "Although Lucius is mostly to blame for this failure, he was the lead in this and his incompetence led to the capture of several of my Death Eaters. He will pay for his mistakes, for his arrogance. As for you Bellatrix, you will do better in the future. I have a task in mind for you and this time you will not fail me."

Bellatrix looked up, confused and curious as to what he meant. The Dark Lord laughed his cold, humourless laugh.

"Now, now Bellatrix, all in good time. You are dismissed."

Bellatrix rose, bowed and left the room. As she walked down the hall towards her own quarters, she was surprised to see Draco coming down the corridor, flanked by two Death Eaters. He looked worriedly at his aunt, but wasn't able to stop. Bellatrix watched as he entered the drawing room.

Bellatrix didn't have any idea what was going on, but she had a feeling that Lucius was about to get his punishment. Now not only would Bellatrix be worrying about Hermione and her sisters, she now would be fretting about her nephew. She had better find Narcissa, her sister was going to need the support.

Hermione was miserable. It had been two weeks since she had seen Bellatrix and she found herself missing the dark witch so much it almost hurt. She was constantly thinking about Bellatrix and the young brunette found even in sleep she was dreaming about the older witch. Hermione blushed as she remembered some of the less than innocent dreams she had had.

She felt a twinge of guilt that she was hiding this new development in her life from her friends, but she couldn't help it. Harry had not been the same since they had returned from the Ministry. He blamed himself for what had happened to Sirius. The way he saw it, he had fallen for Voldemort's trap and Sirius had died trying to save Harry. Nothing she, Ron, or Ginny said to him made any difference. It was as if he was trapped in his own thoughts.

Hermione supported him as best she could, but couldn't help but feel guilty every time she was around him, especially as she was now in some form of a relationship with the person Harry blamed for his godfather's death. The brunette hadn't bothered trying to explain that Bellatrix had actually been trying to save Sirius. She knew that in his grief Harry would be deaf to her explanation of what actually happened. Harry needed to have someone to direct his anger towards and Bellatrix happened to be that person.

It was nearly the end of the school year. This time tomorrow Hermione and the rest of Hogwarts would be on board the train heading towards London. The brunette had never been so excited to get home before now. She wanted to see her parents, but the thought of hearing from Bellatrix was causing butterflies in her stomach.

"What's that smile for Mione?" Hermione jumped as Ginny sat down in the armchair next to her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response. Excited laughs floated in through the open window from the grounds below; school students enjoying the summer weather and the end of their exams. Hermione would have been joining in, but she found the events of the last few weeks had drained her of all the excitement over exams finishing. She just wanted to be on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello, earth to Mione?" Ginny waved a hand interrupting Hermione from her thoughts. "Seriously, you're lost in your own world."

Hermione smiled weakly at her red head friend. "Sorry, I've just been thinking about everything that's happened."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Yeah I think we've all been like that lately. Have you spoken to Harry much?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's been lost in his own world. Sirius was the only family he had left and now he's gone. He will be okay in the end, it's just going to take some time. The summer holidays will probably do him some good. Hopefully we will be able to get him away from the Dursleys' as soon as possible. The last thing he needs is to be trapped there like he was last summer."

"Where is Harry at the moment?" asked Ginny, looking around the common room as if she expected to see the Boy who live pop out from behind the sofa.

"He's visiting Hagrid, I think. He's switching between wanting to be around people and wanting to be on his own."

The girls were interrupted by a third-year appearing and standing awkwardly by them.

"Hello," smiled Hermione, kindly. "Are you okay?"

The third-year nodded so much, she was in danger of having her head fall off. She didn't utter a word, instead she just thrust out her hand in which she was holding a scroll. Hermione took, thanking the young student, who squeaked in response and ran off. Ginny laughed.

Hermione opened the scroll and read it quickly.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _If you could please join me in my office, Professor McGonagall and I would like to discuss your plans for the summer._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Don't you agree that Fudge Flies are a most delightful treat._

Hermione jumped up, half-excited, half-nervous about what Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to say to her. The thought of them refusing to let her see Bellatrix was more than she could bear. Ginny had been startled by her friend's sudden movement and was now looking at the brunette in confusion.

"Sorry, I have to go. Professor McGonagall wants to see me about something," said Hermione hurriedly.

Without a backwards glance Hermione shot off across the Common Room and through the portrait hole, barrelling through Neville as he came through the other side. Hermione flew down the corridors and eventually came skidding to a halt in front of the Headmaster's office. She was breathing heavily having run the entire way.

"Fudge Flies," she gasped and stepped onto the moving staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side.

Hermione opened the door and nervously stepped through. Dumbledore was behind his desk, with McGonagall standing beside him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, thank you for coming so quickly. Please take a seat," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down, rather too heavily in her nervousness and winced slightly. She flicked her eyes between the two Professors, beginning to feel sick with nerves.

"There is no need to look so worried Miss Granger. We merely asked you here to inform you that, if you wish it, you can spend part of your summer at the cottage with Bellatrix, the one you visited the other week."

Hermione nearly jumped for joy at the Headmaster's words. She was going to be able to spend time with Bellatrix for the summer and she couldn't wait. Professor McGonagall did not look so convinced, her lips were a thin line.

"Yes, well, just know we can be there in a heartbeat if you need us Miss Granger," said McGonagall.

"I will be fine, honestly Professor, but thank you." Hermione could barely sit still she was so excited.

Dumbledore was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. "I will make the arrangements. You will go to your parents' home first and go to the cottage from there. Well we have kept you long enough Miss Granger and I'm sure you want to go and enjoy the sun with your classmates. Enjoy your summer Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and rose, heading for the door. Before she left the office, she turned back to the Headmaster. "Erm sir, what about Bellatrix?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Do not worry Miss Granger, we have ways and means of contacting her. She will be eager to see you I'm sure."

Hermione smiled, nodded her thanks and left the office. She ran down the stairs and straight up to Gryffindor Tower. This was going to be the best summer ever.

Two weeks later Hermione was a fidgeting mess. Today was the day that she was going to the cottage to see Bellatrix. They had only managed to speak once via owl and that was only to say how much they missed one another and also that they couldn't wait to see one another.

Dumbledore had suggested that for now, it was perhaps better to keep her parents in the dark over where their daughter was going to be spending her summer. It would take too long to explain everything, he had said, and they couldn't risk the wrong people finding out about Bellatrix's new allegiance. So the story had been made that Hermione was going to the Burrow for the rest of her summer. The reason had been given that due to Voldemort's return it would be safer for Hermione there. Her parents had protested at first, but after Dumbledore and a reluctant McGonagall had spoken them, they appeared to calm slightly. They weren't happy about the danger their daughter was in, but they accepted the fact that she was now part of a completely different world, with its own rules and set of dangers.

Hermione was sat on her bed, quivering with excitement and anticipation. A portkey was in front of her and she was merely waiting for the clock to hit eleven. She had said goodbye to her parents earlier that morning. They had left for work, rather reluctantly, but Hermione thought it was better this way, rather than them see their daughter disappear in a flash of light. She felt guilty that she was now keeping this secret from them too, but it was for their own safety, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She still hadn't told the boys or Ginny about her relationship with Bellatrix. It wasn't the right time. Harry had been slightly better over the past two weeks, but he was still mourning the loss of his godfather. As for Ron, well he was never going to understand, so Hermione didn't want to waste her breath with the argument that it would cause. Besides it was a conversation that would have to be done face to face.

She was disrupted from her guilty thoughts by the portkey beginning to glow. Without a moment's hesitation she reached for the book and felt the familiar tug behind her navel as she hurtled forwards. Hermione let go and came crashing to the floor. She smelt grass and fresh air. Looking up she saw the cottage a short distance away. Rushing to her feet, Hermione brushed herself down and then quickly walked towards the front door. She just about managed to stop herself from sprinting to the cottage. Hermione didn't bother knocking, instead she just rushed through the door and into the living room.

Her heart sank when she didn't see Bellatrix. Before she could worry about whether something had happened to the dark witch she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and Bellatrix emerged smiling. They stared at one another for a moment and then rushed towards one another.

Mouths crashed against one another and they soon lost themselves in the kiss. Desperation and weeks of separation fuelled the kiss, with neither wanting it to end. Air became an issue so they drew back and Hermione held onto the dark witch tightly. Bellatrix sighed in contentment now that the brunette was once more back in her arms. She had missed her greatly. She had news to share. A lot had happened in the last few weeks, developments in the Dark Lord's camp, but there would be time enough for that.

Hermione raised her head to look deeply into the older witch's eyes and smiled at the look of adoration she saw there. Bellatrix returned the smile, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Well, are you ready for me to rock your world," teased Bellatrix.

Hermione laughed. This was going to be the best summer ever.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey one and all. I'm sorry this is later than I said, I have unfortunately come down with a bug this week, much to my annoyance seeing as it's half-term. First things first I have taken liberties with the timeline and changed it ever so slightly. I know in the books the OWL results come after two weeks, but I have just changed it here. Secondly, I will plan on trying to get another chapter up this weekend, so you have the two I promised, but it may be on Sunday, it depends what I get roped into doing tomorrow. Finally, for anyone that has read my other story Always, the first chapter of the sequel should be up in the next couple of weeks (I only have one more week of work and then I'm done for the summer, so fingers crossed I can get loads of writing done). As always thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. The support this story has is absolutely amazing and I love you all. Hope you enjoy this instalment (things will move along at a quicker pace soon, I just wanted to establish our girls a little bit more). Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione felt more relaxed than she had done in weeks. She was finally at the cottage with her Bella, after weeks of worrying about the dark witch and when they would see one another again. Bellatrix had disappeared, taking Hermione's belongings to the only bedroom in the cottage. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous about there being only one bedroom. She had accepted how important the older witch was to her and acknowledged how strongly she felt for her, but Hermione still wasn't ready to be too physical with Bellatrix. She had never had taken that step with anyone, not even Viktor Krum and although she did want to share that part of herself with Bellatrix she wasn't sure she was ready yet.

The young brunette was broken from her thoughts when a delicious smell came wafting in from the kitchen. Her eyes flicked towards the stairs, but when there was no sign of Bellatrix reappearing, she made her way into the kitchen. Hermione found herself moaning slightly as she breathed in deeply. A pot was bubbling on the stove and there was something in the oven. Hermione was surprised at the size of the kitchen. The cottage looked quite small from the outside. She laughed a little to herself realising that magic was probably at work. She made her way over to the stove to investigate the food. Lifting the lid off the pot, Hermione inhaled the aromas, her mouth beginning to water. She began searching for a spoon in all the drawers, eventually finding one. Hermione dipped the spoon into the broth and brought it to her lips, blowing on it slightly to cool it down. It was an explosion of flavour on her tongue and she found herself going back for more. Before she could bring the next mouthful to her lips she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and the other reaching for her wrist to still the spoon. Hermione squeaked slightly, but relaxed when she realised it was just Bellatrix.

"And what exactly are we doing, pet?" purred the dark witch, her voice oozing sex appeal.

Hermione blushed bright red and turned in the older witch's arms. Bellatrix had an eyebrow raised and a playful glint in her eye. With a sheepish look Hermione brought the spoon to her mouth, swallowing the broth and then placed the spoon on the counter behind her. Bellatrix had watched the spoon the entire time, her eyes lingering on Hermione's lips.

"It smelled so good I couldn't help but have a little taste. I didn't realise you were such an amazing cook, especially after last time when you couldn't even make tea and a sandwich without supervision" said Hermione.

Bellatrix smiled, wrapping both her arms tightly around the younger witch. "Well I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, what with one thing and another, so I decided I need to learn how to cook. What better way to spend our first evening together than a nice romantic meal. I had help mind. There were no cook books at the Manor, so I enlisted the help of Cissy's house-elves. Got the hang of it in the end by the sound of things"

Hermione was shocked, this went against everything she had believed, or hear about the witch. Seems she wasn't the big, bad, scary Death Eater after all.

"Well I feel honoured to be the first person you've cooked for and that small bite I had is anything to go by, I can't wait to taste the rest of it," smiled Hermione.

Bellatrix smiled and laughed, then separated herself from the brunette. Hermione immediately missed her warmth.

"Go into the sitting area and I will bring the food out," she said, reaching for plates.

Hermione left the room, rather reluctantly and seated herself at the table. It was laid up with candles; the perfect romantic dinner and Hermione couldn't helped but feel touched at the lengths the older witch had gone to, to make the first night of their summer together special. Her stomach was beginning to protest, but it didn't have to wait long. Soon Bellatrix emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of food, a bread board and knife were floating along behind. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed at the wandless magic being performed in front of her. Only a handful of witches and wizards across history had been able to master this skill. Bellatrix placed the plates down and guided the bread board to come to rest at the centre of the table. Hermione's mouth was watering more than before and she couldn't wait to tuck in.

"Please start," said Bellatrix, gesturing with her hands as she sat down opposite Hermione.

The young brunette didn't need telling twice and dived in with gusto. She moaned at the first mouthful and began to eat at quite a pace. She paused only when she realised Bellatrix was staring at her with amusement. Hermione gulped and blushed.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It just tastes really really good."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Please don't stop on my account. Besides it is nice to get a compliment about my cooking. I haven't cooked in a long time, it's good to see I've still got it." She smiled at the younger witch and began to eat, helping herself to some bread to soak up the broth.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, neither witch quite sure how to act. Although this wasn't the first time they had been in each other's company, they were both aware that they would be spending the next several weeks in the cottage. Finally, when Hermione had cleaned the last bit of her plate of, Bellatrix stood, and with a wave of her wand, cleared the table. They both rose from the table and made their way over to the sofa. Bellatrix sat down first, and after some hesitation from Hermione, the younger witch snuggled up next to her.

Hermione sighed in contentment, feeling happy and full. She smiled to herself as Bellatrix kissed the top of her head. Hermione sighed again, not quite sure what to say or do. Bellatrix saved her from coming up with a topic.

"So how was the rest of school? Have you got your OWL results yet?" asked Bellatrix, lifting her head from where it had been resting on Hermione's.

The brunette shook her head. "I haven't got my results yet, but they should be coming soon. As for school, it was a little difficult. Harry was a mess and didn't know whether he was coming or going. One minute he wanted to be around people and the next he was avoiding us all. I didn't know how to help him and I still don't. I sit down to write a letter, hoping that reassuring words will write themselves, but they never come. I just worry about him being stuck at the Dursleys. I don't know how long he will spend there, hopefully not too long. I know Ron was going to invite him to stay."

At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione felt Bellatrix stiffen. She sat up looking quizzically at the older witch.

"How close are you to the Weasel boy?" asked Bellatrix, looking serious for the first time.

Hermione was puzzled for a moment, then realisation hit her. "He's just a friend, occasionally annoying and a pain in the arse, but just a friend. He's more like a brother to me." She knew she should have been angered at how possessive Bellatrix was being, but she wasn't. Oddly enough she rather liked it.

Bellatrix seemed to relax and gently brought Hermione's head back to where it had been resting. "Potter is just struggling, it's to be expected. Sirius was the only family he had left and now he's gone. For someone so young he's been through a lot. No one that young should experience so much death."

Hermione nodded against Bellatrix's chest. "I know, I just wish I could be of more help. None of us know what Voldemort is planning next."

Bellatrix hissed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. It didn't go unnoticed, but Hermione let it go, at least for now. The older witch felt nervous. She hadn't reacted because of the name, more because it reminded her of the events that were beginning to unfold. She hugged the younger witch tighter, hoping that she could keep her safe and protected from what was to come. Deciding that now was not the moment to have that particular conversation, she decided to move the conversation away from all mention of Voldemort.

"So is there anything in particular you wanted to do this summer?" she asked, hoping Hermione didn't think the change of subject too bizarre.

Hermione sat up to look at the older witch. "Not really, I just wanted to spend time with you." She blushed again and averted her eyes.

Bellatrix found it endearing and made a mental note to make Hermione blush more often. "Well that's alright then, because we will have plenty of time to do that. Not that we could go out and do much, I am one of the most wanted people in Britain at this moment in time."

Hermione looked shocked , having forgotten that particular fact.

"Does that bother you?" asked Bellatrix, worried that the younger witch might suddenly leave now she had been reminded of that fact.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no it doesn't. You've explained everything and I believe you. I may have more questions in the future, but for now I don't need to know anymore than you've already told me." The brunette opened her mouth as if to say something else, then shut it again.

"What?" prompted Bellatrix.

"Well, I just wanted to ask about...us," Hermione's voice got quieter and quieter, but Bellatrix managed to hear.

"What about us?" replied the dark witch.

"What is this...this thing between us?"

Bellatrix sighed, not 100% sure how to answer that question. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. I've been researching magical bonds, but nothing I've read has even come close to what is happening between us. All I know is I am absolutely crazy about you and I want to see where this leads. Well, more crazy than I was."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, glad that they were at least on the same page. "Good, I want to see where this goes too and I can help with the research. I'm curious to know what is happening. I feel such an incredible pull towards you and when I'm near you, it's the happiest I have ever been."

Bellatrix smiled at the young witch's words, the biggest smile Hermione had seen. Deciding that they had spent too much time talking, Hermione leaned in for a kiss. She was at once reminded of how soft Bellatrix's lips were. The older witch moaned at finally kissing Hermione again and the brunette took advantage, slipping her tongue into Bellatrix's mouth, tongues caressing. When they separated, Hermione was shocked, but pleased to see lust and desire shining back at her. Bellatrix stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her from the sofa and up the stairs.

Hermione had never been up here before, but wasn't taking any of it in. Her sole focus was the beautiful witch currently holding her hand. She allowed Bellatrix to lead her into the bedroom. With a wave of her hand, the older witch shut the door behind them and walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Hermione with her. Bellatrix switched their positions and Hermione felt her legs hit the back of the bed. She sat down upon the covers, immediately feeling nervous. Bellatrix had stopped, looking confused.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. Hermione just nodded, feeling the butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. "I can feel it coming off of you. Must be this bond thing."

Hermione nodded, she wanted to tell Bellatrix she wasn't ready for anything physical, at least beyond kissing, but she wasn't sure how to word it. She didn't have to worry.

"Relax Hermione, nothing is going to happen, not until you want it to," smiled Bellatrix.

The brunette was relieved. "I do care about you, I just don't think I'm ready for...that just yet," mumbled Hermione.

Bellatrix smiled. "I know you're not and I had no intention of trying anything with you, at least for a while. Even if you wanted to wait until marriage I would."

Hermione's heart swelled not only at Bellatrix being so caring, but also at the mention of marriage. She realised that talk of marriage was still ridiculously early and a long, long way off, but it was nice to hear that Bellatrix saw their relationship heading that way.

"Thank you for being so understanding and we won't have to wait that long. I don't think I could last that long." Hermione blushed again at her words.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the brunette, stopping the kiss before they could get too carried away. Hermione pouted when the kiss stopped, causing Bellatrix to laugh again. It wasn't the cackle that she had heard about, it was a genuine laugh that made Hermione smile.

"How about we just get ready for bed?" suggested Bellatrix. "If you're not comfortable with us sharing a bed, then I will sleep downstairs on the sofa. I've already put pillows and a blanket down there. I didn't want to assume anything."

Hermione felt touched once more by the older witch's actions. "No don't do that. I may not be comfortable with the idea of...intimacy, but I really don't want to spend the night without you. It's all I've been thinking about."

Bellatrix smirked. "Is it now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on you tease, bed time."

Bellatrix laughed again and with a wave of her hand they were ready for bed. Hermione was shocked at her sudden change in clothes. Before she could say anything the older witch had climbed across the bed and under the covers. "Well are you joining me?"

Hermione didn't need telling twice. She joined Bellatrix and laid down next to her. She felt awkward, not quite sure how to lie. Should she rest her head against Bellatrix, or did the older witch prefer to sleep in her own half of the bed? She was saved from her musings when Bellatrix laid on her side and threw and arm across Hermione's stomach. The younger witch smiled and then turned, so her back was to Bellatrix. She grasped the older woman's hand and brought around so they were spooning. They fit together perfectly and Hermione felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep well, my love," whispered Bellatrix, placing a kiss on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione wanted to reply, but she was too tired and before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep sleep, content in Bellatrix's arms.

Sleep did not come so easily to Bellatrix. She lay there listening to Hermione breathing, worrying about what was to come. The war was only just starting and Hermione was right in the line of fire.

"I won't let anything hurt you. Not Voldemort, not even Dumbledore. I will protect you." With that last thought Bellatrix drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry this is so late, but I really struggled to write this chapter. It's been rewritten so many times. I stopped it where I did, because I need to go away and have a little think. I have been hit by the dreaded writer's block, not for where this story is going just for the chapters covering the girls' summer. It doesn't help that I am still not 100% at the moment and quite tired. I finish work this week on Tuesday so fingers crossed I will be able to work on this story more and deliver better chapters than this one. Please be kind I know it's not the best one, it's more setting up for the rest of the story. I will begin to explore the girls' relationship more in the next few chapters, but I wanted the beginning of the summer to be a little bit more awkward and slow because they won't just jump straight into bed together. It will eventually happen though. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews they mean a lot. Please review if you can. Thanks again everyone and I'm sorry if this is a bit rubbish compared to other chapters. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The first few weeks of the summer holidays were the best weeks of Hermione's life. It took a day or so to get used to the fact that she was sharing a cottage with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, but once she had got her head around it, she found herself enjoying the older witch's company and laughing more than she had ever done before. Bellatrix was so easy to talk and caused butterflies in Hermione's stomach. She didn't push Hermione on their relationship, but the brunette found herself craving the older witch's touch. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Hermione would take every opportunity to brush up against the witch, or touch her, whether this was through a hug or something as innocent as a kiss. Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was trying to restrain herself, it was in the way she held her shoulders and her breathing whenever Hermione initiated contact.

They had stayed in or around the cottage for the most part. There was a beach nearby and they considered the spot to be secluded so spent a day on the beach. Hermione laughed as Bellatrix attempted to build a sandcastle without magic and failed. A frown crossed the dark witch's features when it collapsed so she proceeded to wave her wand to create a sand replica of Hogwarts, complete with Owlery and Hagrid's hut. Just as Bellatrix was standing triumphant next to her castle, a wave came crashing in and washed it away. Hermione laughed even harder, rolling around on the sand, holding her stomach. Bellatrix pouted as she looked at the remains of her destroyed masterpiece and then hit Hermione with a jet of water out of her wand when she saw the brunette laughing. This caused Hermione to chase Bellatrix across the beach, desperate to throw her in the sea. She soon caught the older witch and they fell tumbling to the floor, with Hermione on top of Bellatrix. They both took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Bellatrix rolled them over so she was on top of the brunette. She spent a moment staring at Hermione, mesmerised by her eyes, then leant in a brushed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione sighed into the kiss, her body felt like it had electricity running through it. Perfect.

After a few days in the cottage Hermione's OWL results came through. She had been too nervous to open the envelope, despite Bellatrix's prompting. She merely stood in the kitchen of the cottage staring at the envelope, shaking uncontrollably. Bellatrix finally had enough and ripped it out of her hands and opened it. Hermione tried desperately to get it back, but to no avail. Bellatrix held it out of her reach.

"You got ten Oustandings and an Exceeds Expectations," said Bellatrix, handing the parchment back.

Hermione playfully hit her on the arm. "That was mean." Bellatrix just laughed.

Hermione was proud of her results, but couldn't help wishing they were all Outstanding. She went to the living room straightaway and wrote an owl to her parents, telling them the good news. She also wrote to Harry and Ron telling them her results, asking how they did and what they were up to. She felt a slight pang of guilt as she wrote the letter. She had told the boys she was on holiday with her parents in Spain and couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to them. There was no way she could tell them the truth, Ron would be shouting expletives at her and Harry wouldn't exactly be thrilled to hear she was spending the summer with the witch that killed his godfather. There was a beautiful barn owl that she guessed was McGonagall's that would come and she used that to send the letters off. She hadn't expected any form of celebration, so was surprised when Bellatrix cooked a romantic dinner that evening, complete with candles and flowers. The older witch kept surprising her and Hermione found herself falling for her even more.

As the days passed Hermione found herself wondering about the rest of the Wizarding world. She felt like she was in a protective bubble with nothing able to come in and disrupt her perfect world with Bellatrix, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew that things were happening outside. Everyone knew that Voldemort was back now. After a couple of weeks Bellatrix received a letter from her sister. Whatever the contents were they weren't good. Bellatrix's face darkened as she read her sister's delicate writing and she quickly disappeared, returning a short while later, looking angry. Hermione didn't ask what was in the letter, or where Bellatrix had been. The older witch was quiet for most of the day. She sat in an armchair and stared into the distance. Hermione felt awkward and unsure, not knowing what to do. She settled for making a cup of tea and brought it over to Bellatrix. She placed it down on the side table and made to leave, but Bellatrix reached out and grabbed her wrist, placing a kiss delicately on the back of the brunette's hand.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispered. "Things have just been a little complicated lately."

Hermione smiled. "I understand."

Bellatrix smiled grimly. "I wish you did."

When Hermione looked confused Bellatrix sighed and gestured for the brunette to sit in the armchair next to her.

"There have been some…developments, should we say. The Dark Lord has put things into place which are going to put people in danger."

Hermione paled. Ever since she had arrived at the cottage she had been able to distract herself from thinking about what was happening outside. Despite being nervous and scared about what Bellatrix was saying she wanted to know more.

"What I tell you cannot leave this cottage, do you understand pet. I mean it. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Hermione nodded, grasping Bellatrix's hand tightly. The dark witch took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Dark Lord was angry that we had failed at the Ministry. He wanted us to retrieve that prophecy in the hopes that he could understand how to kill Potter. We failed, but it was Lucius that was in charge and so he must be punished more than the rest of us. The Dark Lord has decided that due to Lucius' current incarceration in Azkaban, that Draco will be punished in his father's stead."

Bellatrix closed her eyes, sighing. Hermione suddenly found herself worrying about what was in store for Draco. Yes he had tormented her throughout her entire time at Hogwarts and been completely foul when talking to her, but even he did not deserve whatever cruelty Voldemort had in store for him.

Bellatrix took a deep breath, before staring out of the window. "Now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back he has stepped up his attempts at taking control. However, he knows this will not be possible for as long as Dumbledore lives."

Hermione paled at Bellatrix's words. Dumbledore was the only person that Voldemort was afraid of. He was the only one who was powerful enough to stop Voldemort from taking over.

"Voldemort's plan is to have Draco kill Dumbledore."

Hermione was in shock. Despite being a horrible boy, Draco was not capable of murder, especially not the Headmaster. Dumbledore was too powerful, there was no way that he could succeed.

"But…but…Draco…he won't…how on earth does Voldemort think he will be able to accomplish that," exclaimed Hermione, she ignored Bellatrix flinching at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"He doesn't expect Draco to succeed. That's Lucius' punishment. If Draco attempts to kill Dumbledore and fails, then the Dark Lord will kill him. If he succeeds, then the Dark Lord will have his wish, but everyone will know what he has done. The Dark Lord expects Draco to fail, which will allow him to kill the boy and Lucius will be punished."

Hermione was silent, too many thoughts running through her brain it made her head hurt. Bellatrix carried on.

"The letter I received, it was from Narcissa. She is understandably freaking out over the task Draco has been given. She has asked me to help and try to change the Dark Lord's mind, but he won't. He is a stubborn and vindictive man. There is no way he will let Draco off, not whilst Lucius has to be punished. I hold less sway with the Dark Lord after my part in the failure at the Ministry and to be honest I don't care. The last thing I want to do is serve that man, alas I have to continue to keep my end of the deal with Dumbledore. I don't know how to help Draco and I'm worried what Narcissa will do. I love my sister, I can't let anything happen to her."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, examining her closely. She could see the worry in the dark witch's eyes, saw through the façade that the rest of the world saw. Bellatrix wasn't as cold-hearted as she made out. Hermione thought hard for a moment, wanting desperately to be able to help the older witch.

"Right, well Draco won't be able to do anything whilst he's at home for the summer, but when he's at school there will be plenty of opportunities. He can't be allowed to succeed in this mission. Dumbledore is the only person strong enough to stop Voldemort. We have to let Dumbledore know, he can protect Draco."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I know my nephew. He won't accept protection, not while his mother is at risk. The Dark Lord is using Malfoy Manor as his headquarters, he has Narcissa. Draco won't do anything, not as long as his mother is in danger of the Dark Lord using her as leverage."

Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I wish I knew what to do. We could tell Dumbledore, warn him what is happening."

"I already have," replied Bellatrix. "He already knew. That's where I went earlier. First to the Manor to check in with Cissy, then to Hogwarts to visit Dumbledore. He already knew what was going on." Bellatrix paused, clearly struck by a thought, but she shook her head and carried on. "I'm only saying something because I want to be completely honest with you. I don't want to start of this," she gestured between them, "our relationship, by lying to you."

Hermione felt her heart swell, despite what she was being told about Voldemort's plans. Bellatrix had said they were in a relationship. She couldn't help but smile.

"What?" asked Bellatrix.

"Nothing, it's just you said we were in relationship and it just made me happy," smiled Hermione.

"Oh," said Bellatrix. "Well we are aren't we?" She seemed nervous, as if she thought she had overstepped.

Hermione got up from the armchair and climbed onto Bellatrix's lap. "Yes, yes we are."

Bellatrix smiled and nuzzled against Hermione's neck. She sighed in contentment, just happy to hold the witch.

"So what do we do?" asked Hermione after a moment's silence.

"You don't do anything," replied Bellatrix. "I don't want you getting involved in this, it's dangerous."

Hermione said nothing. A part of her was insulted at Bellatrix's reaction and she felt her Gryffindor stubbornness roaring to the surface.

"Well tough. If you think I'm just going to sit back and do nothing you're wrong. I will keep an eye on Draco at Hogwarts. He can't be allowed a chance to go through with his orders. We will just have to come up with a plan."

Bellatrix was silent. She bit her bottom lip and was clearly deep in thought. Hermione nudged her gently and Bellatrix broke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Yes," prompted Hermione.

"It's nothing," said Bellatrix, turning to look out the window, but keeping a firm hold on Hermione.

"Oh no, you don't get to tell me one minute that you want to be honest in our relationship and then shut me out the next. What are you thinking?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth, then shut it again and then opened it again. She was struggling with how to word what she was about to say. Finally she seemed ready to speak.

"Do you trust Dumbledore?" she asked.

Hermione was shocked by the question. "What?! Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Bellatrix again chose her words carefully. "It's just…I get the impression that he isn't being completely honest with us about this bond. I've been thinking a lot about it lately and certain things just don't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are things about him that just don't sit right with me. Consider that prophecy. It's got something to do with Potter and the Dark Lord, Dumbledore know it because he was the one who heard it. The Dark Lord only heard half of it, but he knows it has something to do with the connection between him and Potter. Dumbledore knew there was a connection the entire time, he's always known, yet he has never said anything to Potter and didn't do anything about it. Think about it, if Potter knew that Voldemort had this connection would he have gone running off to the Ministry? No he wouldn't. So why did Dumbledore not prevent it when the Dark Lord's sources tell us he was well aware something like that could happen."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She tried to find a fault in Bellatrix's argument but couldn't. Dumbledore had heard the prophecy, so he knew there was a connection. Why hadn't he said anything? Surely Harry had a right to know? And he most certainly wouldn't have run off to the Ministry straight away he would have been more aware and possibly more cautious. Hermione liked to think she was a good judge of people and now she was beginning to get that little twinge when she thought something wasn't right.

Bellatrix was watching her closely. "I'm sorry if I'm complicating things. I just don't know what to think. I don't trust the Dark Lord, but nor do I trust Dumbledore. I can't help feeling I've made a deal with the devil."

"He's not that bad Bellatrix. Besides Voldemort is the darkest wizard to have ever lived. Dumbledore is the one trying to stop him," argued Hermione

Bellatrix shook her head and sighed. "Do you know who Dumbledore was pals with back when he was younger?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Grindelwald. Geller Grindelwald. There were best friends. That's why it took so long for Dumbledore to answer the pleas of the Wizarding World and fight him, not because he didn't like violence, but because he didn't want to fight his best friend."

"That's not true surely," exclaimed Hermione, shocked at this new information.

"Yep, it's true alright. It's not common knowledge mind. All I know was they lived in the same village for a time and became good friends. They had plans for the entire world, plans that Grindelwald attempted to put into action when he came to power. Dumbledore is not the good, honest wizard everyone thinks he is. That's why I don't trust him. That and the fact that clearly he isn't being completely honest with those closest to him. Do you think that he has let McGonagall in on his knowledge about Potter? I highly doubt it. Something isn't right, he's up to something. I just wish I knew what it was."

Silence descended upon the pair again, each thinking over what had been said. None of it made any sense to Hermione. Dumbledore had always been that wizard with a twinkle in his eye, the one who had looked out for Harry. Now however, she was being told something completely different. She didn't know what to believe. Part of her wondered with this was all a ploy by Bellatrix to trick her for some unknown reason, but she didn't think so. Her gut was telling her that Bellatrix wasn't lying.

"So what do you think Dumbledore is up to?" asked Hermione.

"I wish I knew," answered Bellatrix. "I wish I knew. I don't think he would deliberately put Potter in danger unless he thought he absolutely had to, but I don't trust him. He knows what is happening between us and he isn't saying anything. The Dark Lord always says that Dumbledore is the wizard that secretly wants power and is fighting the Dark Lord for control. That the Dark Lord is the one that will free the Wizarding World from Dumbledore's tyranny."

"Do you think that's true," asked Hermione.

Bellatrix snorted. "Absolutely not. The Dark Lord just says that to get all his followers riled up. They all hate Dumbledore and the picture the Dark Lord paints of him just makes them angrier. No, Dumbledore doesn't want the power necessarily, but he likes things a certain way and he will fight for that."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing," responded Bellatrix. "We just have to promise each other that we will always be honest and stick by one another. I'm in this with you 100%."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Me too and I promise." She sighed. "When did things become so complicated?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Part of the fun of growing up."

Hermione rested her head against Bellatrix's shoulder, worrying about what the future would have in store for them.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore." She felt like crying, but tried to hold it in.

Bellatrix hugged her tightly. "Just have faith in us. We will get through this."

Hermione sat up and looked at Bellatrix. "There's a war being fought and I don't know what to do." She tried to stop the tears from falling, but they fell anyway.

Bellatrix brushed her thumb across Hermione's cheek, brushing the tears away. "Okay look at it this way: we don't want the Dark Lord to win, so we need to stop him. That means that Potter has to live, because he is the key to stopping the Dark Lord. We protect Potter, that's the first thing we have to do. You're his best friend, so try and stop him doing something stupid. I realise that is a near impossible task."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "He does usually attract trouble."

"So you keep him safe, leave everything else to me. We will figure something out, but right now we have the rest of the summer together and I intend to enjoy it."

"What happens if Voldemort calls you," asked Hermione.

"Highly unlikely at this stage. He doesn't particularly like me at the moment, so I'm not top of his list. Besides he is trying to take over the Wizarding World. That isn't going to happen whilst Dumbledore lives and he also has to ensure that he watches what the rest of the Ministry is doing as well. He hasn't got time to go on raids at the moment. No I'm free to spend time with you. I may occasionally have to step out, but it will be brief. You could always go and visit Potter."

Hermione nodded, but she still couldn't get rid of that worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on pet, please relax," pleaded Bellatrix. "Look at it this way there is nothing you can do about it at the moment."

Hermione nodded. "That's true. What will be will be I guess."

"That's the spirit," remarked Bellatrix, leaning in and kissing Hermione soundly.

The following day Hermione woke up expecting to feel Bellatrix wrapped around her as she normally was, but the older witch's side of the bed felt cold. Hermione rolled over and found she was alone in the bed. She sat up, glancing around the room for a sign of her girlfriend, but saw none. She got up, wrapped herself in her dressing gown and went downstairs searching for the dark witch. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she came to a sudden halt.

Bellatrix was stood by the dining room table, but that wasn't what had drawn Hermione's attention. The table was laid out with all many of foods and Hermione felt her mouth drop open.

"What's all this?" she asked, stepping forwards to be greeted with a hug and a kiss from Bellatrix.

"Well I realise yesterday wasn't brilliant and I also realised that we hadn't actually been on a…date…or anything, so I thought I would surprise you today with a series of dates." Bellatrix averted her eyes, almost afraid of being too sappy.

Hermione however squealed and leapt into Bellatrix's arms. She kissed Bellatrix deeply, brushing her tongue against the older witch's lips, asking for entrance which was given. Hermione couldn't believe how sweet and thoughtful the older witch was and she was so excited at the thought of spending the day on a date with Bellatrix.

"I take it that you are happy about this and want to go on a date with me? I know I should have probably asked first, but I got so caught up in planning what I was going to do that it slipped my mind."

"Yes," shouted Hermione. "Of course I want to go on a date with you."

Bellatrix smiled, her eyes twinkling. She led Hermione over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She pushed her in and then placed a napkin on her lap.

"Orange juice?" asked Bellatrix.

Hermione nodded and tried some of the juice. "Did you make this yourself?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Who knew it would take so many oranges? How can you squeeze those things and they produce such a small amount of juice."

Bellatrix sat down next to Hermione and took hold of her hand. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. If only the world knew this side of Bellatrix. She looked at all the food on display and felt her mouth-watering.

"There's so much of it," she said.

Bellatrix glanced over the array of food. "Yea, I might have gone overboard a little, but I wasn't sure what you liked and the more I thought of things to eat for breakfast, the more ideas I came up with. It will keep."

"How did you manage to cook all of this?"

"I was having a nose in the kitchen and there were all these books with pictures of food and things that explained how to make it all. Must have been muggle, because there was a woman on the front holding a pie, with a freaky smile and she wasn't moving. It was quite unnerving, her eyes just kept staring."

Hermione laughed at the look on Bellatrix's face. "It's called a recipe book. Muggles have them and they contain instructions on how to make various things. I imagine witches and wizards have them too."

Bellatrix looked amazed. "I must investigate these recipe book things more. How interesting. And we have them as well? Fascinating."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Bellatrix Lestrange had never heard of a recipe book.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" asked Hermione.

Bellatrix shook her head as she tucked into some scrambled eggs. "It's a surprise. Just finish your breakfast and then we will get going."

Hermione pouted playfully at Bellatrix and then reached for some French toast. They continued their breakfast, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, holding hands and eating with their spare. As soon as Hermione had eaten her full, Bellatrix waved her wand and cleared the table.

"Right now go and get changed and then we will leave," said Bellatrix, folding her arms and smirking.

"What should I wear?" asked Hermione, beginning to feel excited about what the older witch had in store.

"Clothes?" smirked Bellatrix.

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs wondering what on earth would be appropriate for this day out. In the end she settled on jeans, a nice top, which showed off some of her belly and a comfortable pair of shoes. So long as ballroom dancing wasn't on the cards she would be dressed appropriately.

When she came downstairs Bellatrix's eyes were following Hermione's every move. The brunette could clearly see want and desire in the older witch's eyes.

"So I'm ready where are we off to," asked Hermione.

Bellatrix didn't respond, she was too busy staring at Hermione. Before the brunette could try and disrupt the dark witch from her thoughts, Bellatrix had stepped forward and captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. It was deepened immediately and Hermione lost herself completely in the kiss. Before they could get too carried away Bellatrix stopped the kiss and stepped back, looking flushed and breathing heavily.

"We should probably stop, or we will never leave this cottage." She left the implication of what they would be doing instead hanging in the air.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. If Bellatrix hadn't stopped the kiss, she knew exactly what would have happened and Hermione was wondering if she really was ready for that step.

"Come on," smiled Bellatrix, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out of the door and beyond the boundaries.

Hermione felt Bellatrix wrap her arms around her waist and the suffocating feeling of apparition. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" whispered Hermione.

"Yep, that's Black Manor. Welcome to my home."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, I must first apologise for the irregular updates. To cut a long story short I have been unwell, but I have finished my course of antibiotics and I am now on the mend (long may that continue). Heads up that I am away this weekend celebrating my brother's 21** **st** **, so I may not update this weekend. I'm alternating updates between this story and my other one, but I promise I will finish this. As a reader I know there is nothing more annoying than an unfinished story. Thank you to all of you for your support. Your follows, favourites, reviews and PMs are the motivation to keep me going. Although this may seem like another filler chapter, I wanted to establish the girls' relationship, but rest assured plot will begin to occur over the next few chapters and the world outside our girls' bubble will begin to interrupt. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon. Thanks again for all your continued support (especially as I have become a little erratic with updates!). Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Is...Is that what I think it is?" whispered Hermione.

"Yep, that's Black Manor. Welcome to my home."

Hermione gaped as she took in the vastness of Bellatrix's childhood home. Empty windows stared out at the pair, no sound could be heard, not even the wind.

"Come on," prompted Bellatrix, grasping Hermione by the hand and leading her into the Manor. Two heavy wooden front doors swung open as they ascended the steps. Bellatrix didn't hesitate, but carried on leading Hermione into the Entrance Hall of Black Manor. Portraits lined the walls and it took Hermione a moment to realise that they weren't moving.

"I charmed them to stop moving," said Bellatrix, as if reading Hermione's mind.

"Why?" asked Hermione, gazing around at the decor.

"Because I didn't think you would appreciate the torrent of abuse that would be aimed at you," replied Bellatrix. "My family weren't well-known for being polite, especially to those they considered beneath them."

Hermione went silent. She felt uncomfortable standing in the hall of a known blood supremist family and wasn't sure what to say. Bellatrix noticed and didn't hesitate to reassure the younger witch.

"I do not share those same views my love, that was them. You are not a lesser being, how could you be. You are my very beautiful and very brilliant young witch."

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly at Bellatrix's words. The older witch could be caring when she needed to be and it made Hermione's heart swell to know she got to see this side of the dark witch.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Hermione. It didn't appear as if anyone else was here.

Bellatrix smiled and looked excited. "Come on, I'll show you."

Hermione found herself being lead up the stairs and through a maze of corridors until Bellatrix stopped them outside a double door. The older witch turned around to Hermione, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Close your eyes," she asked. Hermione just stared at Bellatrix. "Come on do it," nudged the older witch.

Hermione sighed and then shut her eyes. She heard the doors open, but kept her eyes shut. She squeaked a little when she felt Bellatrix grab her by the hand suddenly and being leading her carefully into the room. After a few paces Bellatrix stopped them and came to stand behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around the younger witch's waist in the process.

"Okay open them," said Bellatrix.

Hermione did so, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Her mouth fell open in shock as she looked around the room. They were standing in an enormous library that went up two floors. Every wall was covered in books, some even flying lazily around the room. Her head couldn't move fast enough as she broke from Bellatrix's embrace and moved forward, gazing with awe at the room.

"There are so many books. There must be thousands, hundreds of thousands," she gasped, her mouth still hanging open.

Bellatrix laughed. "Yes there are quite a few and they aren't all about the Dark Arts as you might expect. In fact I think there are a few rare first editions around here somewhere. There's everything from history, to biographies of famous witches and wizards, to rare spellbooks and yes there are some Dark Art books as well, all broken up into sections and genres."

Hermione immediately reached for the nearest book and began flicking through eagerly. She could easily spend hours in this library, it even rivalled Hogwarts.

Bellatrix just watched the young brunette. She felt a warm feeling in her chest as she watched Hermione excitedly move around the library. The older witch could tell Hermione was eager to run up the spiral staircase and explore the upper levels.

After a few minutes exploring Hermione ran back to the older witch and launched herself into Bellatrix's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. This is amazing," gasped Hermione, breathing heavily from her excitement.

"You're very welcome," smiled Bellatrix. "I wanted to get you a present and you don't strike me as the kind of girl that would be happy with chocolates, flowers, or jewellery so I settled for books."

Hermione was surprised and touched at Bellatrix's thoughtfulness and found tears welling up. Bellatrix looked distraught as Hermione began to cry.

"What, did I do something wrong? Is it too much? I knew I should have done something smaller. Stupid Bellatrix, always going too fast. I should have..."

Bellatrix was stopped from her rant by Hermione capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss. The younger witch tried to pour as much love into the kiss as she could. Bellatrix immediately reciprocated, quickly losing herself in Hermione. She managed to keep some control and stopped herself from pushing too far. Hermione drew back, her lips swollen and her eyes still shining with tears, but also happiness.

"You didn't upset me, it's just I've never had anyone give me such a thoughtful present." Hermione bit her lip and then took a deep breath. "I...I love you."

She immediately looked away, afraid that she had said too much and would scare the older witch off. Bellatrix meanwhile, felt an explosion of happiness and immediately grabbed the younger witch and twirled her around. She had never been in love before, but she knew without a doubt that she loved this young witch and would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy.

"I love you too," replied Bellatrix, once they came to a halt.

Hermione smiled and the pair immediately surrendered to another kiss. Bellatrix could feel herself getting carried away and stopped abruptly. She knew Hermione wasn't ready for that yet.

"Come on, there's something else I want to show you," said Bellatrix, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out of the library.

Hermione rather reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along and gave the library one last longing look before the doors shut and she was lead down the corridor. Bellatrix stopped a few doors down, looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hermione, then opened the door. They stepped into what appeared to be a bedroom. There was a large double bed and an ornate fireplace, along with a few other items of furniture. Hermione gave Bellatrix a quizzical look, but the dark witch merely gave a knowing smirk before going over to the fireplace and removing some powder from a pot. She gestured for Hermione to join her and stepped into the fireplace. There was just enough room for Hermione to fit and she gave another curious look, wondering what on earth they were doing and where they were going. Bellatrix dropped the powder and said a name that Hermione didn't recognise. She gripped Bellatrix's hand tightly as they flew through the shoot, finally landing with a crash in a little cottage.

Bellatrix helped Hermione off of the floor, brushing off any lingering soot from their journey through the Floo.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

Bellatrix carried on smiling. "Come and see," she said, leading Hermione over to the window.

Hermione looked out the window, then back at Bellatrix and then out the window again.

"But...but... that's...that's Hogwarts," spluttered Hermione. "And...and... we're in Hogsmeade?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yep, unbeknownst to anyone I have acquired a cottage here in the village. It's taken me a while to set it up, but it has the highest level of security anyone could ask for, in fact only you or I can enter, no one else. I figured if you fancied it, you could sneak out of the castle and we could meet up here whilst you're at school." Hermione gaped at her. "I realise that school is still a while away, but I was too excited to wait that long. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" said Hermione. "I love it, this is brilliant."

Bellatrix smiled and accepted a chaste kiss from Hermione. The dark witch took Hermione on tour of the little cottage, laughing at the blush that appeared on the younger witch's cheek when she was shown the bedroom. When they came back downstairs Bellatrix led her into the little kitchen and Hermione gasped as she noticed the candlelit dinner for two that was on the little wooden table. She cuddled up to Bellatrix, nuzzling the older witch's neck.

"It's perfect," said Hermione.

Bellatrix led her to one of the chairs and pushed her in. The food was already on the plates, having been kept warm by a simple heating charm.

"Tuck in," said Bellatrix, gesturing for Hermione to start.

Hermione moaned as the first bit touched her tongue. Bellatrix was turning out to be quite a chef. They stole glances at one another across the table, before falling into easy conversation. It was the most at home Hermione had felt since she was a young child. It was so easy to talk to Bellatrix and Hermione couldn't help but realise how domestic it all was. If it wasn't for the inevitable war that was about to happen, or the fact that Bellatrix was the most wanted witch in the country, Hermione could picture herself living here and spending her days with the older witch.

After dinner, Bellatrix took Hermione by the hand back through the Floo to Black Manor. Hermione didn't want to leave the cottage, but Bellatrix suggested it was probably better to go back to the original one as she was sure Dumbledore and McGonagall were keeping an eye on them and the last thing they needed was for one of them to think Bellatrix had kidnapped Hermione. The young witch left, but was at least reassured that she would be able to go back one day.

They arrived at Black Manor and Bellatrix led Hermione back through the labyrinth of corridors and out the front door. Once outside the boundaries, Bellatrix apparated them away, to what Hermione thought would be the cottage they had been staying in. Instead she found herself rather confused when they appeared on a hill top, complete with a view of the starry night sky. Hermione looked at Bellatrix wondering what was going on when she saw the dark witch smiling that smile she saved for just the young witch. Hermione allowed herself to be turned around, still frowning slightly in confusion, when she spotted a blanket and cushions on the ground. Bellatrix sat down on the blanket and gestured for Hermione to join her. It was a warm summer's night, but Hermione snuggled up next to Bellatrix, who offered her a glass of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows. Hermione laughed and took the offered glass, kissing Bellatrix on the cheek.

They sat there watching the night sky, looking at all the stars. Hermione jumped out of her skin, spilling hot chocolate onto the blanket when a firework exploded in the sky, sending bolts of colour into the night. Bellatrix laughed and waved her wand to clear up the split drink. Hermione pouted playfully at Bellatrix. The dark witch rearranged the cushions, took Hermione's empty mug and placed it on the ground, then laid back to watch the fireworks. Hermione laid down and rested her head against Bellatrix's chest, her head rising and falling with the steady breathing of the older witch. They both lay watching the firework display. When it finally stopped Hermione sighed in contentment.

"Well that was unexpected," said Hermione, sitting up to look at the older witch.

Bellatrix sat up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Well I did promise you a series of dates."

"You planned all this...for me?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I wanted it to be perfect," said Bellatrix.

"Well it was, it was one of the best days of my life, all the better because I spent it with you."

Bellatrix looked a little awkward, she wasn't used to compliments, so wasn't sure how to respond, but looking at Hermione she knew she didn't have to.

"How did I get so lucky?" murmured Bellatrix to herself, before leaning in and capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
